


Shelter You

by Enedhil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Post Desolation Of Smaug, Protective affection, Protectiveness, There And back Again Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I timori e le angosce di un padre che cerca in tutti i modi di proteggere i propri figli per non vedere nei loro occhi la sofferenza.<br/>I bisogni e i desideri di un figlio che non riesce ad ottenere la sincerità dall'unica persona che dovrebbe dargli incondizionata fiducia.<br/>Le insicurezze e le fragilità di un Mortale che si ritrova seguito e acclamato con un titolo che accetta per necessità più che per reale volere.<br/>La forza e le convinzioni di un Elfo che insegue degli ideali che lo portano a scontrarsi contro ciò in cui lui stesso ha sempre creduto.<br/>Tra la distruzione del fuoco ed il probabile inizio di una battaglia, due cuori che si ritrovano a scoprirsi, comprendersi e completarsi, dandosi l'un l'altro quel rifugio che, nessuno dei due, aveva mai immaginato di desiderare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> PREMESSA: Aragorn perdonami ma dovevo scrivere questa cosa >. No, ecco, non sono pazza! Cioè, sì ma... chi mi conosce sa che adoro Aragorn/Legolas, ho iniziato a scrivere grazie a loro e ho sempre scritto su di loro. Per me loro sono LA coppia di TLOTR, eternamente legati da amicizia e amore, e potrei continuare all'infinito.  
> Maaa... dovevo scrivere questa storia, appunto.  
> Primo perché nel libro Bard mi è piaciuto come personaggio e quando PJ ha deciso che Legolas ci sarebbe stato nei film, addio. Sono una slasher nell'anima, non posso farci niente ehehe  
> Secondo perché il Bard di Luke lo adoro alla follia e il modo in cui è stato sviluppato e caratterizzato nel film fin'ora è meravigliosamente complesso, mentre il Legolas di questa trilogia è molto diverso da quello che abbiamo imparato ad amare, e quindi è ancora più bello trattarlo sotto questa nuova luce.  
> Terzo perché è bastata quell'unica foto di loro due insieme nel terzo film, uscita lo scorso anno, per pensare: ehhh ma allora lo fate apposta! Eheheh
> 
> Spero che le shippers Aralas non mi odino troppo dato che le mie iniziali intenzioni di fare una semplice one shot pwp sono state, come al solito, disattese -_- e mi ritrovo con una fanfic in tre parti se tutto va bene.
> 
> Piccola dedica alle tesore del forum Wicked Games (anche se molte saranno tra quelle che mi odieranno appunto :P ) e alle mie adorabili rolers del GDR Middle Earth Untold <3 <3  
> A Marty_Luthien_Leggy e a Raf_Kili che approvano questo mio shipperaggio folle ^O^ e a Ginny_Roh perché amo tantissimo anche il suo Bard nel gdr *.* e spero di non sfigurare con ciò che vado a scrivere :3
> 
> Nota: La storia è ambientata prima della Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti. Visto che PJ ancora non s'è lasciato sfuggire niente su There And Back Again, non ho la minima idea di cosa faranno o dove saranno Legolas e Bard nel film, quindi ho improvvisato andando per logica e basandomi sul libro.
> 
> Nota 2: Tauriel per me non esiste. È solo un brutto sogno dal quale purtroppo né noi, né Kili, possiamo svegliarci -_- ma fortunatamente nelle fanfic chi scrive ha il potere ahahah  
> Quindi per me il Capitano dei Guardiani di Bosco Atro è Lanthir, maschio, biondo, con quasi tremila anni alle spalle, fedele a Thranduil, ma che ha comunque degli ideali nei quali anche Legolas ha iniziato a credere, arrivando a seguirlo per dare la caccia agli orchi.  
> Non c'è love story, non c'è triangolo. Ho ripreso soltanto l'unica cosa di Tauriel che per me ha un senso logico nel film, ossia la scena in cui parla con Legolas al Fiume ^_^
> 
> Detto questo... buona lettura! ^_^

 

 

  
[](http://amarth.altervista.org/pics/ShelterBardolasOk.jpg)  
  

**≈*≈ Shelter You ≈*≈**

 

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 

≈ _*≈_

  
  
La loro vita non era finita.  
Nonostante Smaug avesse distrutto ancora una volta ogni speranza degli Uomini che un tempo abitavano nella Valle al riparo della Montagna, non tutto era perduto come anni prima.  
Ciò che era stato faticosamente costruito era ormai cenere, ma l'arrivo degli Elfi dal Reame Boscoso aveva riacceso una scintilla negli occhi degli abitanti di Esgaroth che si stavano dando da fare, proprio insieme alle creature eterne, per costruire delle provvisorie abitazioni in vista dell'Inverno imminente.  
Esgaroth avrebbe di nuovo visto la luce, e lo stesso Dale, ora che il nome di colui che aveva dato una svolta decisiva all'impari lotta di fiamme che non avrebbero mai potuto vincere altrimenti, si rincorreva sulle labbra di tutti con aspettativa e ottimismo.  
Bard il protettore della gente comune.  
Bard l'uccisore del drago.  
Bard... Re di Dale. Signore dell'antica Città degli Uomini come lo era stato il suo antenato Girion, adesso che lui aveva riscattato quella discendenza terminando ciò per cui, quest'ultimo, aveva lottato fino all'ultimo respiro.  
Bard che, in quel momento, era seduto accanto ad un tipo ben diverso di fuoco rispetto a quello della bestia che aveva affrontato e vinto, intento a lottare con le fiamme per impedir loro di spegnersi proprio quando la sera stava divenendo più gelida e alcuni fiocchi di neve cominciavano a cadere.  
Le sue due figlie erano strette l'una all'altra nelle coperte, vicino a lui, e osservavano il fratello che si era allontanato per andare a prendere altro cibo. Erano abituate al clima umido e pungente in cui vivevano da sempre, ma una cosa era passare l'Inverno tra quattro mura di solido legno ed un tetto, un'altra era farlo all'esterno, con la sola protezione di tende montate in fretta e furia per dare un qualche tipo di rifugio in attesa che le capanne venissero completate.  
Fu lo sguardo della più piccola a cogliere, in lontananza, una situazione che catturò subito la sua attenzione, portando poco dopo la sorella ad osservare nella stessa direzione.  
L'ultimo a rialzare gli occhi fu proprio loro padre, distratto non solo dall'azione che stava compiendo ma anche dagli infiniti pensieri che gli occupavano la mente e che non gli davano mai tregua, benché tentasse in ogni modo di nascondere la maggior parte di essi alla propria famiglia. All'inizio vide solo le due ragazze intente a fissare interessate qualcosa, e quando girò la testa per guardare a sua volta, si rese conto che era proprio da quel punto che proveniva il discorso che aveva vagamente ascoltato fino ad allora senza però comprendere nessuna delle parole pronunciate, sebbene il suono fosse gradevole da sentire.  
Quella che sembrava una discussione animata e importante tra due elfi, fatta però di lunghi silenzi di uno, interrotti da frasi concise e dal tono inflessibile, e di lunghe esternazioni pregne di quella che sembrava apprensione e bisogno, dell'altro.  
Conosceva qualche parola nella lingua dei Nani, ma non aveva mai imparato la lingua elfica, e certamente quello che si stavano dicendo Sire Thranduil e suo figlio era avvolto nel mistero per chiunque di loro stesse involontariamente ascoltando, ad eccezione degli altri guerrieri di Bosco Atro, i quali però badavano bene a mantenere le distanze dal proprio sovrano e dal principe, in quella circostanza.  
Non poteva conoscere il significato delle parole, ma di certo non era difficile percepire la cadenza delle frasi o scorgere alcune emozioni che riaffioravano sui loro volti, specialmente su quello di Legolas che pareva essere il più intenzionato a protrarre ancora quel dialogo, quando l'altro, invece, era stato più volte sul punto di voltargli le spalle.  
  
  
«Cosa si stanno dicendo, pa'?»  
  
  
La domanda di Tilda lo scosse all'improvviso, eppure non riuscì ad allontanare lo sguardo da loro, un po' per curiosità e un po' per preoccupazione perché, se quella discussione aveva in qualche modo a che fare coi piani che erano stati stabiliti per i giorni a venire, sarebbe stato suo diritto e dovere esserne portato a conoscenza.  
«Non lo so, tesoro. Non capisco la loro lingua.» - le rispose dolcemente con gli occhi ancora fissi sui due elfi e muovendo in maniera distratta un legno che ne fece rotolare un altro, leggermente fiammeggiante, giù dalla pila che aveva fatto per accendere il fuoco.  
  
Legno che venne prontamente fermato con lo stivale da Bain, il quale lo riportò dove doveva stare, porgendo poi le ciotole con la minestra calda alle sorelle.  
«Qualunque cosa sia, tiene lontano tutti gli altri elfi.» - mormorò, accosciandosi poi per scaldare le mani alle fiamme - «Secondo me stanno litigando!»  
  
  
«E da cosa lo intuisci?» - intervenne allora Sigrid con un sorriso divertito - «Non li ho ancora sentiti alzare la voce, né si sono presi per i capelli o tirati qualcosa.»  
  
  
«Staranno litigando alla maniera degli elfi, cosa ne sai? Non tutti tirano i piatti quando si arrabbiano!» - ribatté il ragazzo, schivando con la spalla un legnetto che la sorella maggiore gli lanciò addosso scherzosamente - «O rubano... i giocattoli...» - allungò una mano nel vedere la sorellina ancora occupata a guardare quella scena e finse di volerle portar via la bambola di pezza che teneva in grembo.  
  
  
«No!»  
  
Lo squittio della bambina distrasse invece immediatamente Bard, il quale riportò l'attenzione su di loro.  
«Bain...» - lo ammonì soltanto col tono della voce, quasi un'accortezza inutile perché tutti quanti sapevano che quella bambola era l'unica cosa che Tilda era riuscita a portare in salvo dalla casa distrutta, e nessuno di loro avrebbe mai osato davvero costringerla a separarsene.  
  
  
Stringendo a sé il prezioso giocattolo, fu di nuovo la bambina a parlare dopo aver lanciato un'occhiataccia incattivita al fratello che, di contro, le aveva semplicemente fatto la linguaccia.  
«È come dice lui? Ha fatto arrabbiare il suo papà?»  
  
  
L'uomo fece per rispondere ma si fermò quando vide Sire Thranduil percorrere a passo lento e solenne l'accampamento per andare probabilmente alla tenda che gli elfi avevano sistemato per lui. D'istinto si girò di nuovo nel punto dove stava discutendo col figlio, e vide questi rimanere immobile e seguire l'altra creatura eterna con lo sguardo prima di chinare mestamente il capo e incamminarsi a sua volta.  
«Finite di mangiare e preparatevi per dormire.» - esclamò allora con un sorriso in direzione della figlia più piccola, rialzandosi poi in piedi imitato dal ragazzo accanto a lui al quale si rivolse subito dopo - «Sicuramente non è niente di importante, ma se riguarda tutti noi, devo saperlo.»  
  
  
Bain annuì e guardò per alcuni attimi il padre che si allontanava rapidamente per poi sedersi al suo posto e indicare le sorelle.  
«Quella minestra tra un po' sarà più fredda dell'acqua del Fiume se non vi sbrigate a finirla!»  
 

≈ _*_ _≈_

  
  
Era inutile continuare a parlarne.  
Glielo aveva fatto capire dal primo sguardo, eppure, scioccamente, lui aveva continuato con quel corso infinito di parole per una ragione che ancora nemmeno riusciva a comprendere.  
Fin da quando aveva lasciato di nascosto i confini in cui aveva sempre dimorato per seguire quegli ideali che aveva iniziato a sentire propri, si era domandato come avrebbe potuto affrontarlo una volta tornato a casa e cosa gli avrebbe detto per placare la sua rabbia e la sua delusione, perché esporgli semplicemente ciò che aveva cominciato a ritenere giusto, non sarebbe mai bastato.  
Non con lui.  
E invece suo padre era lì, in una di quelle Terre di cui non si era mai preoccupato, ad aiutare volontariamente un popolo con cui aveva intrattenuto soltanto degli scambi commerciali e ad attendere, insieme a loro, i risvolti di quella che sarebbe potuta diventare presto una battaglia contro un altro popolo che, fin da fanciullo, aveva sempre visto come nemico.  
Eppure da quando Thorin Scudodiquercia e la sua compagnia erano giunti nei loro confini, qualcosa in suo padre era cambiato, qualcosa che non aveva a che vedere solo con l'ostilità che aveva costantemente dimostrato verso la razza dei Nani e le loro ingannevoli promesse.  
Lo aveva vagamente avvertito dal suo sguardo e dai suoi atteggiamenti, da quegli ordini perentori ai quali lui stesso, però, aveva volutamente disubbidito.  
Ma non era riuscito ad avere risposte a riguardo. Suo padre non rispondeva. Suo padre esclamava, ordinava, esigeva... e sì, a volte dava degli accenni di repliche ma non erano mai quelle che la sua anima, in realtà, cercava in ogni modo possibile.  
Suo padre non gli dava mai delle vere risposte.  
E anche quella sera, mentre cercava di spiegargli le proprie ragioni per ciò che aveva fatto, non aveva ricevuto niente in cambio se non vaghi cenni o frasi di apparente perdono.  
Ma sapeva che non era così: le sue parole lo avevano perdonato... i suoi occhi no.  
Ed era di questi che aveva bisogno, di quello sguardo sempre presente ma mai veramente vicino. Quello sguardo antico, pieno di saggezza e verità che lui, però, non era mai riuscito a scorgere nella sua interezza.  
Suo padre era lì, a qualche passo da lui... ma come sempre era lontano.  
  
  
«C'è qualche problema?»  
  
  
Udì quel richiamo quando stava per raggiungere la propria tenda e non faticò a riconoscere a chi appartenesse la voce e quell'accento così simile a quello di tutti gli altri Mortali presenti, eppure con qualcosa di diverso e particolare.  
«No, nessuno.» - rispose subito, quando invece avrebbe potuto ignorarlo e fingere di non averlo sentito.  
Solo qualche passo lo divideva dal luogo in cui nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato ed invece si era ritrovato a dargli retta ancora una volta senza una precisa ragione che costringesse lui, figlio del Re degli Elfi e principe del Reame Boscoso, a dare spiegazioni ad un Uomo del Lago che, fino a pochi giorni prima, era un semplice chiattaiolo che portava i loro barili di vino, sebbene ora fosse giustamente acclamato come eroe e salvatore.  
  
  
«È cambiato qualcosa nei piani che sono stati stabiliti per la partenza?»  
  
  
La voce si fece più vicina e Legolas avvertì subito anche la presenza dell'uomo che ormai lo aveva quasi raggiunto, però di nuovo rispose, pur continuando a camminare verso la propria meta.  
«Non è a me che devi porre questa domanda, ma a mio padre.» - lo esclamò con una cadenza seccata questa volta - «Non ho potere su quanto voi avete deciso.» - avanzò diretto alla tenda e scostò il drappo per entrare, ma mantenendo la stessa compostezza nella postura che aveva all'esterno quasi sapesse che quell'interrogatorio non era ancora terminato.  
  
  
Difatti nel giro di pochi istanti, Bard lo incalzò nuovamente, dopo averlo seguito oltre l'ingresso, troppo occupato a trovare ciò che voleva conoscere per badare al dettaglio di essere entrato a sua volta nella tenda del principe senza aver ricevuto alcun invito né aver domandato un permesso.  
«Ho bisogno di saperlo se qualcosa... anche la minima cosa, è cambiata.» - continuò con tono deciso ma velato da vera necessità - «La gente che si sta affidando a me resterà qui alla mercé di quello che potrebbe giungere dalla foresta... i miei stessi figli saranno con loro. E centinaia di uomini mi seguiranno liberamente verso quella che potrebbe divenire una cruenta battaglia, dopo aver già affrontato la furia di fuoco del drago e aver perso tutto ciò che li legava a questo luogo.» - fece una pausa solo quando vide l'elfo voltarsi verso di lui ed allora ripeté ancora - «Se _qualsiasi_ cosa è cambiata nelle vostre intenzioni, io devo saperlo.»  
  
  
Legolas lo fissò per un momento senza aprire bocca, guardandolo soltanto negli occhi con un'espressione incerta e frastornata per quella insistenza che, comunque, poteva comprendere considerata la pressione a cui, quell'Uomo, da solo, si era ritrovato a far fronte da un giorno all'altro anche per volere di suo padre che lo aveva preso come punto di riferimento per il popolo Mortale con cui si stavano alleando, senza però dargli alcuna scelta in proposito.  
«Sei entrato nella mia tenda.» - disse poco dopo, indicando con un cenno del capo l'entrata quando l'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.  
  
  
Solo allora Bard se ne rese davvero conto e subito si guardò alle spalle per poi tornare con gli occhi sulla creatura eterna che, probabilmente, oltre a non volergli dare risposta, ora era anche indispettita dal suo comportamento irrispettoso.  
«Sì... io... non era mia intenzione.» - mormorò con un po' di impaccio, inumidendosi nervosamente le labbra per poi gesticolare con la mano verso quel punto - «Perdonami, non volevo essere inopportuno. Ora esco.» - ed era già voltato, ad un soffio dal drappo che lo avrebbe riportato all'esterno, quando udì invece il richiamo del principe che lo fece ritornare sui propri passi.  
  
  
«Non ti ho ordinato di andartene.»  
  
  
Fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo a quello che, a quel punto, sembrava un invito, e quando vide quello dell'elfo che gli indicava di sedersi, andò all'unica panca presente e si accomodò su quella, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia e chiudendo i pugni tra di esse.  
«Vi ho visti discutere poco fa.» - riprese con una cadenza meno pretenziosa rispetto alla precedente - «Ho temuto che le vostre intenzioni, per qualche ragione, fossero cambiate... volevo solo assicurarmi di questo. Dovrò espormi in prima persona quando arriveremo alle porte della Montagna e devo essere certo che coloro che mi saranno a fianco non rischieranno la vita se le mie parole non saranno scelte con la giusta cautela o ascoltate con la saggezza che speriamo.»  
  
  
«Perché lo stai chiedendo a me e non a mio padre?» - gli domandò allora Legolas, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo - «Voi avete scelto come agire, non io.»  
  
  
«Perché da tuo padre non ottengo mai una risposta precisa, credo.» - ribatté l'uomo con una debole risata ed alzando le spalle - «Lui è alquanto... evasivo, e più che rispondere, lui... commenta.»  
  
  
«Il tuo problema è più comune di quanto pensi.» - sussurrò l'elfo, incurvando le labbra in un lieve sorriso prima di inspirare profondamente ed andare al tavolo accanto al punto in cui l'altro era seduto per slacciare le cinghie sul petto e sfilarsi la faretra - «Non posso essere certo di cosa passi nella mente di mio padre riguardo ciò che stiamo per intraprendere, ma non era questo l'argomento della nostra discussione, se può esserti di qualche conforto.» - lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo e lo vide annuire con un'espressione dispiaciuta, probabilmente per l'insistenza dimostrata senza alcun fondamento, così si voltò verso di lui, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo che l'altro aveva abbassato.  
«Non puoi avere comunque ciò che speri, Bard. Non puoi proteggere ogni singolo uomo che ti darà fiducia e ti seguirà verso l'ignoto. Hai salvato tutti loro portando a compimento ciò che un altro non era riuscito a fare, con forza e con onore, ma da adesso le vite che possiedono appartengono a loro.» - finalmente ritrovò i suoi occhi e ancora una volta scorse in essi quella tremenda confusione, gli infiniti dubbi ed anche la strenua volontà che aveva percepito in lui fin dal primo momento, così scosse con leggerezza la testa, sussurrando - «Non sei responsabile del loro Fato, qualunque esso sia.»  
  
  
Bard mantenne lo sguardo sul principe degli Elfi, con le labbra però strette e la fronte corrucciata perché, se una parte di lui dava ragione a quelle parole e continuava a ripetergliele, l'altra non poteva far altro che spingerlo all'esatto opposto, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Esporsi nel bene e nel male per ottenere ciò che spettava loro di diritto, lottare fino all'ultimo per fronteggiare le ingiustizie di un uomo ozioso e ingordo di potere, vivere ogni giorno per avere quella dignità e quella semplice vita che i suoi figli e tutti gli altri abitanti meritavano. Non si era mai tirato indietro e non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno ora, nonostante quegli uomini che cercava di proteggere fossero stati i primi ad inneggiare al ritorno del Re Sotto la Montagna quando lui stesso aveva cercato di dissuadere quella folle impresa che aveva distrutto la loro Città.  
«Se esiste anche solo una remota possibilità di riuscita, perché non provarci?» - ribatté a quel punto, rialzandosi con la schiena e le spalle - «Non sono uno stupido o un illuso. Tuo padre non vuole iniziare una guerra contro il popolo di Thorin per quell'oro ma se la riconciliazione non avverrà, la battaglia è l'unico futuro che ci aspettiamo. E non avrò alcun potere sulla sicurezza della gente a cui appartengo quando saranno le armi a decidere, questo lo so bene. Ma fino ad allora, credo di avere il dovere di fare tutto ciò che posso per garantire loro almeno quella poca protezione che ora sono nelle condizioni di offrire.»  
  
  
Legolas strinse gli occhi, fissando quell'uomo seduto davanti a lui con addosso degli abiti di grezza stoffa e di pelle ormai logora per il tempo e per le azioni compiute da chi la portava; un semplice uomo come molti di quelli che aveva incrociato in quel luogo ma che sembrava avere sulle spalle un peso di cui si era fatto portatore forse più per necessità che per autentico volere. Eppure, più lo ascoltava, più capiva perché suo padre aveva iniziato a far affidamento su di lui e ad offrirgli un comando e dei compiti che quel Mortale, probabilmente, in tutta la sua vita, non avrebbe mai immaginato di dover affrontare.  
«Ti fai carico di doveri che avrebbero dovuto essere di un vecchio e saggio uomo dimostratosi però indegno e corrotto. Ora capisco.» - sorrise dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole perché l'espressione sul volto del suo interlocutore si era fatta incuriosita e sorpresa, e quindi proseguì - «Ora capisco cosa ha visto mio padre in te. Capisco perché ti ha dato fiducia, seguendo le voci che si ripetono tra la tua gente... e che ti proclamano Re di una Città non ancora rinata.»  
  
  
«Io non sono un Re.» - sussurrò Bard con una cadenza divertita, per poi scuotere la testa e rialzare lo sguardo su di lui con un debole sorriso - «Sono solo un uomo con una licenza per portare una chiatta e che ha una discreta abilità con arco e frecce. Questo non fa di me un signore o un sovrano.»  
  
  
«Ed il sangue nelle tue vene? Discendi da chi in passato lo è stato.»  
  
  
«Un uomo che è stato accusato e denigrato per anni per non essere stato capace di difendere la propria Città dalla stessa gente che lui aveva provato a salvare, sacrificando la propria vita fino all'ultimo tentativo.» - continuò a voce bassa, ora con una piega amara sulle labbra - «La mia famiglia ha custodito la sua discendenza, ha sopportato la colpa che gli attribuivano e ha conservato quella freccia, fino a quando la sorte ha voluto che fossi io ad usarla e a dimostrare che la leggenda che si narrava era vera. Ho riscattato il suo nome con ciò che ho fatto... ho provato a tutti che la mira di Girion, Signore di Dale, quel giorno non aveva realmente fallito.» - alzò gli occhi che aveva inconsciamente abbassato e ritrovò quelli azzurri della creatura che non si erano mai allontanati da lui, e di nuovo gli sorrise - «Questo fa di me un bravo arciere.. ma non fa di me un Re.»  
  
  
«Tu non ti ascolti.» - disse il principe di Bosco Atro, spostandosi sull'altro lato del tavolo per arrivare più vicino a lui - «Ma il tuo popolo lo fa, ti ascolta e ti segue. E tu non li deluderai.» - vide le sue labbra socchiudersi, inizialmente senza lasciar uscire altro che un sospiro ma appena l'altro fece per parlare ancora, lo anticipò, unendo le braccia sul petto ed appoggiandosi col fondoschiena al ripiano dietro di sé - «Allora dimmi, Bard il chiattaiolo... o Bard l'arciere, come preferisci: quali sono i piani che hai deciso con mio padre per trattare con Scudodiquercia?»  
  
  
Bard rimase alcuni attimi spiazzato da quel cambio di discorso improvviso che però lo sollevò, strappandogli anche una risata per il modo in cui il l'elfo lo aveva appellato.  
«Beh sono...» - aggrottò però le sopracciglia, guardandolo incerto - «Sul serio non li conosci?»  
  
  
«Non posso conoscere ciò che ancora non ho chiesto. E come avrai imparato, Sire Thranduil del Reame Boscoso non è solito esporre i propri pensieri tanto facilmente... nemmeno al suo stesso figlio.»  
  
  
Notò subito una nota di amarezza in quell'affermazione, ma non voleva risultare insolente a porre delle domande a riguardo in quel momento, così fece finta di niente.  
«Marceremo a Nord verso la Montagna alle prime luci dell'alba. Prima di raggiungerla, un gruppo di uomini in grado di combattere mi seguirà e passeremo la strettoia tra le rocce all'estremità del Lago per arrivare nelle Terre Desolate. E a questo punto... andremo letteralmente a bussare alla porta dei Nani per chiedere udienza a colui che si dichiara Re Sotto la Montagna e cercare un accordo.»  
  
La creatura eterna annuì alcune volte, col capo chinò e lo sguardo assorto, prima di ribattere.  
«Verrò con voi. Guiderò un'avanguardia del mio esercito e mi assicurerò che le trattative vadano a buon fine... o non vadano affatto, ed in quest'ultimo caso, farò in modo che nessuna spada o freccia venga usata a sproposito da entrambe le parti.»  
  
  
«Tuo padre però pensa che se Thorin vedesse voi elfi insieme alla mia gente, potrebbe rifiutare dal principio di intavolare qualsiasi genere di discussione.» - lo contraddisse l'uomo con un tono comunque pacato - «Io ho ucciso il drago e permesso così a lui e al suo popolo di riavere il loro regno ed il tesoro che per anni Smaug ha accumulato nelle sale, e quindi mi deve dei ringraziamenti oltre alla parte di quell'oro che apparteneva a Dale.»  
  
  
«E tu sei così sicuro che quel Nano vi restituirà il vostro oro accompagnandolo con sentiti ringraziamenti?»  
  
  
«No. No, per niente!»  
  
  
La nuova risata divertita del Mortale fece sorridere anche Legolas, il quale alzò gli occhi al soffitto della tenda prima di portarli di nuovo su di lui.  
«E quindi ti seguirò col mio esercito e mi assicurerò che Bard l'arciere ed i suoi uomini del Lago ritornino sani e salvi da questa missione, con un accordo o meno.»  
  
  
«Perché lo fai?» - mormorò dopo un momento l'uomo, fissandolo ancor di più incuriosito da quelle sue intenzioni. Appena si accorse però che quella domanda sarebbe potuta sembrare troppo personale, si corresse - «Voi... il tuo popolo... perché fate questo? Vi abbiamo sempre visto lontani, rinchiusi nei confini del vostro Bosco che si aprivano per noi solo per quelle botti che io stesso portavo. Eravate così vicini e al tempo stesso irraggiungibili... e nessuno ha mai osato cercare altro aiuto a tuo padre se non quello che ci arrivava indirettamente col commercio. Eppure...» - indica con la mano l'esterno, sorridendo - «...ora siete qui. Ci state aiutando di vostra iniziativa a creare dal nulla un riparo per noi e per i nostri figli, forti di un rapporto d'amicizia che noi non credevamo esistesse. Ed allora mi chiedo: perché lo state facendo? Non riesco a credere che sia solo per quel tesoro nascosto sotto la Montagna.»  
  
  
Un lungo momento di silenzio fu la risposta che l'elfo riuscì a dargli nell'immediato, perché lui stesso spesso si chiedeva quel _perché_.  
Perché si trovava lì? Perché aveva seguito quegli orchi? Perché aveva trasgredito agli ordini di suo padre? Perché...  
«Non siamo anche noi parte di questo Mondo?» - quella domanda lasciò le sue labbra in un bisbiglio insicuro, come se in realtà lui stesso non ne fosse davvero convinto ma cercasse, a sua volta, una risposta nell'uomo che lo stava ascoltando.  
La stessa domanda che colui che era cresciuto al suo fianco per quasi tremila anni gli aveva posto prima di partire all'inseguimento del nemico che aveva varcato i loro confini e che, senza il loro intervento, ne sarebbe uscito impunito per volere del sovrano.  
Incrociò ancora gli occhi del Mortale a un passo da lui e riprese con un tono più convinto quando vide sulle sue labbra un lieve e incoraggiante sorriso.  
«Troppo a lungo siamo rimasti rinchiusi in quel Bosco. Protetti e al sicuro, sì. Ma così facendo, non abbiamo fatto altro che permettere al Male di crescere e dilagare nelle Terre che non ci appartengono come se niente ci unisse a queste. Eppure il cielo che ci sovrasta è lo stesso. L'aria che respiriamo è la stessa. E l'acqua che carezza le nostre rive è la stessa che bagna le vostre. Cosa ci da il diritto di estraniarci dallo stesso Mondo in cui viviamo, ignorando le esigenze degli altri popoli e fingendoci ciechi alle ombre che allungano gli artigli nelle loro Terre? Le nubi nel cielo presto o tardi arriverebbero anche da noi. Le ceneri della distruzione portata dalle battaglie corromperebbero anche la nostra aria... ed il sangue versato nelle acque macchierebbe anche le nostre rive.» - inspirò profondamente, guardando poi in lontananza - «Questi sono i miei pensieri. Non posso affermare che quelli di mio padre corrispondano.»  
  
  
«Sono sicuro che anche lui pensi lo stesso.»  
  
  
«No, non esserlo. Aveva fatto chiudere i confini, ordinando che nessuno entrasse o uscisse.»  
  
  
«Ad eccezione di suo figlio?»  
  
  
« _Specialmente_ suo figlio.» - rimarcò la prima parola, rialzando un sopracciglio, divertito però dall'espressione allibita che stava comparendo sul viso dell'altro - «Ho disubbidito al suo ordine, tradito la sua fiducia e lasciato il mio regno insieme al capitano dei miei Guardiani per seguire gli orchi che, a loro volta, inseguivano i nani. Ed ora sono qui.»  
  
  
Bard rimase con gli occhi spalancati per qualche attimo prima di mormorare ancora stupito  
«Sei scappato da casa? O dal... palazzo... da qualsiasi sia il luogo in cui vivi?»  
  
  
«Credo di dover rispondere sì.»  
  
  
«Oh... ora capisco perché stavate discutendo poco fa. Era davvero un litigio.»  
  
  
«Non era un litigio, né una discussione.» - intervenne subito Legolas, aggrottando le lunghe sopracciglia - «Io parlavo... lui non mi dava ascolto.» - vide l'uomo sorridere e rialzarsi per fare qualche passo sui tappeti distesi sotto ai loro piedi con lo sguardo fisso su di essi come se stesse riflettendo, ma non ebbe bisogno di chiedere niente perché fu l'altro a parlare.  
  
  
«E cosa pretendevi? Che facesse finta di niente?» - gli chiese quindi Bard dopo essersi voltato verso di lui. Nello scorgere però lo sguardo allibito della creatura eterna, andò verso di lui, guardandolo con un'espressione pentita - «Mi dispiace, non volevo essere offensivo. Le tue ragioni... le motivazioni che ti hanno spinto a trasgredire i suoi comandi sono giuste e le comprendo... e ti ringrazio di aver seguito il tuo cuore in questo perché, in caso contrario, probabilmente non avrei più dei figli da abbracciare. Ma se penso proprio a loro, se... uno di loro scappasse da casa in questo modo, non riesco a trovare veramente le parole per descrivere cosa proverei nello scoprirlo. Mi sentirei arrabbiato, tradito, deluso, confuso e... terrorizzato.» - socchiuse la bocca rimanendo però in silenzio per un momento come se stesse formulando le frasi corrette, sul volto un velo quasi sofferente - «È terrore quello che si prova... terrore e impotenza perché non importa chi sei o cosa hai fatto fino ad allora. In quel momento non sei nessuno... non sei niente! Perché non sai. Non sai dove si trova, non sai con chi si trova, non sai se è al sicuro, non sai se sta bene. E se pensassi a mio figlio chissà dove a combattere contro chissà cosa... la sola idea di non poter essere con lui e di non poterlo aiutare e proteggere mi ucciderebbe.»  
  
  
«Non sono un bambino smarrito nel Bosco che non ritrova la via di casa. Io in quel Bosco combatto dall'alba al tramonto come lui mi ha addestrato a fare, sono un principe e un guerriero.»  
  
  
«Ma pur sempre suo figlio.»  
  
  
Il principe di Bosco Atro si concesse alcuni attimi prima di rispondere ancora perché nei suoi scorgeva la luce che aveva reso quelle parole così accalorate ed era certo che derivasse da qualcosa che l'uomo stesso aveva vissuto, ma non lo conosceva abbastanza per interessarsi così intimamente della sua vita, così gli venne spontaneo parlare della propria, esponendo i propri pensieri con una insolita naturalezza.  
«Sono suo figlio quando non seguo il suo volere, tuttavia quando gli chiedo spiegazioni, torno ad essere un suo suddito come tutti gli altri che non merita di sapere ciò che lo preoccupa o il motivo per cui prende certe decisioni? Io devo sapere... io ho bisogno di sapere! E invece da quando ho memoria non sono mai riuscito ad ottenere niente.»  
  
  
«Non è sempre così facile dare delle risposte.» - ribatté subito Bard, a sua volta stranito dal modo in cui lui stesso si era lasciato andare con quello slancio in un dialogo simile che lo stava toccando più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Eppure anche l'elfo ne era decisamente scosso e turbato, e gli parve che anche lui sentisse il bisogno di esprimere le proprie sensazioni a riguardo come sembrava non avesse mai fatto.  
«Spesso non si danno perché sono troppo difficili da pronunciare e quindi si cerca di girarci attorno ma non per questo si desidera il silenzio con chi ce le chiede, e ancor meno si preferisce la menzogna. A volte però non si può spiegare tutto... o non si vuole farlo per infiniti motivi e...»  
  
  
«Non si _può_ o non si _vuole_ farlo? Potere e volontà sono ben diversi! Sono una creatura abbastanza cresciuta per avere il diritto di conoscere cosa turba la mente di mio padre, i suoi pensieri, i suoi timori e... ho il dovere di fare qualcosa! Ma lui... lui si allontana da me, si nasconde, lo vedo! Quando invece dovrebbe solo darmi fiducia ed aprirmi il suo cuore come invece non ha mai fatto. Confidarmi le sue pene, le sue inquietudini e lasciare che...»  
  
  
«No.»  
  
  
«No...?»  
  
  
«Credi davvero che io parli di ogni cosa coi miei figli? Che confidi loro i problemi che mi piombano addosso ogni giorno? Le paure e le angosce che mi tengono sveglio la notte? Non c'è bisogno che loro sappiano tutto questo!»  
  
  
«Così menti a loro oltre che a te stesso.» - commentò amareggiato l'elfo, scuotendo la testa - «È questo che fai per tenerli al sicuro, dunque? Costruisci attorno a loro un rifugio con falsità e illusioni credendo... anzi, sperando che loro non se ne rendano mai conto o che non scorgano le ombre che rabbuiano e impensieriscono il tuo volto?»  
  
  
«La sola speranza che ho è quella di vedere il più tardi possibile quelle ombre sui loro! E se per ottenerlo devo mantenere dei segreti col mio cuore e nascondere le mie preoccupazioni... questo è ciò che farò.»  
  
«L'età della spensieratezza e del divertimento è già passata da tempo per me. Con me i silenzi non hanno più ragione di esistere. Non sono un fanciullo con pochi Inverni alle spalle come i tuoi figli, Bard! Guardami! Io sono...»  
  
  
«E cosa cambia?» - il tono dell'uomo aumentò senza che riuscisse a controllarlo ed interruppe di nuovo l'elfo come anche lui aveva fatto poco prima, ma questa volta bruscamente per via di quello scambio repentino di battute che si erano, via via, accese sempre più - «Tuo padre cercherà sempre di proteggerti e di tenerti lontano dal male e dalla sofferenza! E se il suo modo per farlo è quello di nasconderti qualcosa, anche se la ragione gli dirà che è sbagliato, il suo cuore lo spingerà sempre a farlo... non importa quante centinaia o migliaia di anni tu abbia già vissuto.»  
  
  
Un lieve sorriso attonito incurvò l'angolo delle labbra di Legolas, il quale stava ancora cercando di comprendere perché avesse lasciato che quel Mortale gli parlasse in quel modo e con quei toni sfrontati, nonostante sembrasse che conoscesse profondamente ciò che sosteneva con quella foga.  
«Ti ripeto che sono un guerriero!» - esclamò allora, con una cadenza alta e scocciata, facendo d'impulso un passo verso di lui con un fare quasi intimidatorio, come se quel semplice dialogo fosse divenuto un diverbio - «Posso affrontare la verità, qualunque essa sia!»  
  
  
«Ma sei sempre... _suo_... _figlio_!» - Bard scandì le ultime parole, alzando la voce più di quanto avrebbe voluto, spinto dall'impeto di quel discorso che gli aveva acceso un fuoco dentro. Quello che lo aveva guidato da anni verso l'unico scopo che lo portava a trascorrere ogni giornata e ad affrontare quel lavoro estenuante ed ogni difficoltà che incontrava da quando era rimasto il solo a prendersi cura di loro. I suoi figli erano quel fuoco che lo esortava ad andare avanti e a farsi avanti. La speranza di dar loro più di quanto era riuscito ad offrire fino a quel momento e la certezza di quella protezione e del sostegno che aveva tentato di non far mai mancare.  
In realtà non poteva sapere se quanto aveva esternato avesse un qualche riscontro con la situazione che si ritrovava a vivere la creatura eterna, perché non aveva idea, precisamente, di quanto accomunasse gli Uomini al Popolo Immortale, ma era certo che l'amore di un padre per il proprio figlio non poteva poi essere tanto diverso da quello che lui stesso provava.  
  
  
«Tu parli come un Uomo...» - sussurrò ad un tratto il principe, dopo lunghi e silenziosi attimi in cui non aveva fatto altro che fissare gli occhi del Mortale davanti a lui, ora così vicini, a causa di quell'ulteriore passo che anche l'altro aveva fatto mentre sosteneva le proprie ragioni - «...col tuo cuore e con l'impeto delle emozioni.» - si trovò a sorridere dolcemente allo sguardo confuso dell'altro, il quale, con tutta probabilità, si aspettava un'altra replica a tono invece di quella che sembrava una resa, ed in quel sorriso nascose anche il proprio stupore nel rendersi conto di quanto quel discorso infervorato, le parole determinate e appassionate e la foga usata dall'uomo nelle proprie convinzioni, avessero toccato anche lui in maniera folle e imprevista.  
C'era qualcosa negli Uomini che ancora non conosceva, che ancora gli sfuggiva, ed era la stessa cosa che in quel momento lo incuriosiva e affascinava; non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione precisa, né a descrivere le motivazioni che lo stavano spingendo a mantenere gli occhi fissi su colui che gli stava di fronte, ma qualunque cosa fosse, era in quell'Uomo, in quel semplice Mortale dal volto dipinto nei tratti dall'indiscutibile e rude avvenenza della sua stirpe e dai pensieri che premevano sulla sua anima, ed era nelle sue parole cariche di passione, sicurezza e, contemporaneamente, di fragilità e timori.  
Aveva sentito il suo respiro aumentare di intensità, la sua voce scaldarsi più di quanto già non fosse, ed aveva visto i suoi occhi accendersi di una luce nuova, ardente, diversa da quella rassegnata e stanca che aveva scorto inizialmente. Ed in quel momentaneo silenzio che si era creato, riuscì ad avvertire che anche il respiro che lasciava i suoi stessi polmoni era divenuto rapido e scostante, e che il suo cuore stava battendo con una frequenza dettata da emozioni tanto improvvise quanto gradevoli.  
  
L'uomo a sua volta sostenne a lungo gli occhi profondi dell'elfo, non del tutto certo che quell'incapacità ad allontanarsene fosse dovuta solo alla sua volontà, se non, piuttosto, a qualche misteriosa malia che quelle splendide creature millenarie erano in grado gettare con il loro potente e indiscusso fascino. Perché era così che aveva iniziato a sentirsi: ammaliato, disorientato, attratto dal solo pensiero di diminuire ancor di più le distanze che li dividevano e, al tempo stesso, smarrito in sensazione inaspettate che non credeva possibile provare di nuovo.  
Prima la furia di quel discorso, dei pensieri che lasciavano la sua bocca senza alcun controllo, il bisogno di esternare quelle convinzioni di padre che erano parte integrante di lui... e poi quell'insolita irruenza che lo aveva fatto avanzare ed aveva alzato la sua voce in quello che sarebbe potuto divenire uno scontro, aumentando il battito nel suo petto ogni volta che Legolas ribatteva con un tono altrettanto convinto ed acceso.  
Ma ora era lì, a meno di un passo da quella creatura, a darsi dello stupido perché, inavvertitamente e incontrollabilmente, aveva abbassato per qualche istante lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, incurvate nel sorriso più dolce e comprensivo che avesse mai visto sul viso di un altro uomo.  
E lui era solo uno sciocco Mortale che era stato attraversato dal più assurdo, imprevisto e folle desiderio.  
«È quello che sono.» - lo mormorò in risposta a ciò che l'elfo aveva detto poco prima, o forse anche come monito verso se stesso e quei pensieri dai quali non riuscì però a liberarsi, nemmeno quando si rimproverò mentalmente per aver di nuovo cercato con gli occhi l'invitante visione davanti a sé - «Come... parlate voi, invece?» - deglutì appena terminò di pronunciare quella domanda e sperò con tutto se stesso che la flebile luce nella tenda offuscasse il suo volto nel punto in cui si trovavano perché l'imbarazzo per quegli sguardi avventati, aveva colorato di certo le sue guance, e nemmeno allontanarsi all'improvviso di dieci passi sarebbe servito a nasconderlo.  
  
  
«Con la voce della ragione e la forza dell'anima.» - la replica di Legolas fu ancora un sussurro affievolito ancor di più da una inusuale cadenza interrogatoria che si riferiva a quanto aveva scorto e non certo alla risposta data. Quello sguardo insicuro, intimorito, eppure con un'evidente intenzione che lo aveva sì sbalordito, ma nella maniera più piacevole che potesse aspettarsi. Aveva ascoltato solo dei racconti sugli Uomini, da qualcuno di cui si fidava e che aveva imparato a conoscerli bene, e quindi non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi del recondito desiderio che facilmente vedeva in quello che gli stava davanti; eppure aveva sentito anche delle loro abitudini e delle impostazioni che si imponevano e alle quali lasciavano guidare le loro esistenze, un dettaglio che lo fece riflettere sul fatto che fosse solo il suo aspetto a disorientare il Mortale ad un passo da lui. Ciononostante non fece niente per impedirsi di accorciare ulteriormente quella distanza, fin quasi a sfiorare il corpo dell'altro ed arrivare a percepire distintamente il suo respiro frenetico e la gola che si contraeva per l'agitazione e l'aspettativa di quello che stava immaginando accadesse.  
Quando un solo sospiro mancava a dividere le loro labbra, però, reclinò di lato il viso e si distanziò nuovamente da lui, allungando nel mentre una mano sul tavolo.  
«Mostrami dov'è la strettoia che dovremo percorrere.» - esclamò all'improvviso, avvicinando la mappa rimasta ancora semicoperta da altre carte e oggetti vari, in quello che sembrava volutamente un gesto per far capire all'altro che quella allettante intenzione rimasta in sospeso non era, in verità, realmente esistita.  
  
  
Da quella irreale intenzione, infatti, fu più difficile riprendersi per Bard, il quale impiegò alcuni istanti per ottenere un nuovo controllo dei pensieri che erano ormai protesi verso quell'inaspettato desiderio, tanto quanto il suo corpo che barcollò impercettibilmente sul posto quando davanti a lui venne a mancare quello della creatura eterna.  
«Per.. la Montagna... sì.» - mugugnò tra sé, come a volersi imprimere nella mente qualcosa che, oramai, sembrava essere svanito dietro a quanto aveva iniziato assurdamente a sentire.  
Si diede più volte dello sciocco perché sarebbe stato inutile negarlo e fingere che l'altro non se ne fosse accorto, visto che, se aveva imparato qualcosa sugli Elfi dalle storie che si narravano, questa era la loro superiore sensibilità e capacità di leggere nell'animo.  
Quindi fu con estremo imbarazzo che compì quel passo che lo distanziava dal tavolo, sotto lo sguardo del principe, gli occhi bassi sulla mappa non tanto per studiarla ma per evitare il contatto diretto coi suoi.  
«Prima delle Terre ai piedi della Montagna...» - indicò con due dita un punto, muovendole un po' incerte vero l'alto, senza realmente badare a quanto stava facendo perché ancora avvertiva la presenza dell'altro accanto a sé, e il suo cuore si rifiutava di placare quel battito agitato per ridargli la calma - «...le rocce si restringono dove il Lago...»  
  
  
«Bard...» - Legolas lo fermò, cercando di nascondere il sorriso divertito che era nato spontaneamente sul suo viso non appena aveva visto il punto indicato dall'uomo - «...quello è il Monte Fato. Sono abbastanza certo che non ci siano laghi laggiù, né Nani che vivono sotto di esso.» - discostò con la mano il lato superiore della mappa, rimasto celato e piegato sotto altri incartamenti e picchiettò con l'indice sul disegno - «Noi siamo qui.»  
Non avrebbe voluto metterlo a disagio in alcun modo e per un attimo, quando lo vide aprir bocca per parlare, scusarsi o qualsiasi altra cosa sentisse il bisogno di dire, si sentì mortificato dall'aver inconsapevolmente causato quell'incomprensione... ma invece fu un sorriso quello che ricevette.  
Imbarazzato e insicuro, probabilmente dettato dall'agitazione, ma un sorriso comunque aperto, sincero e disarmante, a cui non poté resistere.  
  
  
L'uomo riuscì soltanto a rialzare il capo, deciso a dire qualcosa di ridicolo, qualsiasi cosa che giustificasse quella sua enorme disattenzione causata da una fantasia rimasta fissa nei suoi pensieri, che subito sentì la mano dell'elfo dietro la nuca che lo attirava proprio in quello che ormai credeva impossibile.  
Le labbra di Legolas si posarono sulle sue, prive di indugio o delicatezza, alla ricerca di quel bacio che, poco prima, era rimasto in bilico tra loro, frenato da qualche motivo che adesso sembrava non aver più alcun senso, e lui cedette alla morbida impetuosità che sentiva, incapace di porre qualsiasi resistenza.  
Affamata ed esperta, la lingua dell'elfo violò la sua bocca non appena la socchiuse e ritrovarsi a rispondere a quella foga passionale fu qualcosa che lo destabilizzò, togliendogli anche la capacità di reagire col proprio corpo nel modo più naturale possibile in quelle circostanze. Una mano rimase ferma sul tavolo, stretta sul bordo come se fosse un sostegno, e l'altra raggiunse soltanto il fianco della creatura, premendo quel tanto che bastava per assicurarsi che quel corpo immortale non si allontanasse proprio in quel momento.  
Si lasciò baciare, chiudendo gli occhi per sentire appieno quel caldo e umido sapore che esplorava la sua bocca e lottava insistentemente con la sua lingua, concedendo ad essa solo pochi momenti per poter fare altrettanto in quella meta che ora desiderava raggiungere disperatamente.  
Fu quando l'elfo glielo permise, quando gli lasciò prendere il controllo per assaporare a sua volta il bramoso bisogno che lo muoveva, che l'uomo avvertì dentro di sé qualcosa che cominciava a frenarlo.  
Le labbra che lambivano le sue in una richiesta sensuale, la dolcezza con cui si dischiusero contro le sue per accogliere la sua lingua in maniera completamente diversa dall'ardore con cui le aveva conosciute poco prima, l'affondare in esse con quella danza ora lenta e lasciva alla quale lui stava dando il ritmo, ottenendo lo stesso languido abbraccio in risposta.  
Tutto questo fece sciogliere ogni sua convinzione e, al tempo stesso, iniziò a trattenere l'arrendevole desiderio che lo aveva portato a quel punto.  
«Non posso...» - all'improvviso un passo indietro, la mano che prima toccava il fianco della creatura eterna, ora salita improvvisamente alla bocca come se si fosse accorto di aver agito in una maniera sconsiderata - «...non posso farlo.»  
  
  
Legolas allenò la presa dietro la nuca quando avvertì il suo spostamento, ma rimase immobile a fissarlo, cercando nei suoi occhi spalancati le reali motivazioni dietro a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un rifiuto, benché quegli stessi occhi bagnati di desiderio trattenuto dicessero l'esatto opposto.  
«Non puoi o non vuoi?» - gli sussurrò, percorrendo quello spazio che l'altro aveva creato tra loro - «Potere e volontà sono ben diversi.» - ripeté le stesse parole che gli aveva detto durante il loro dialogo e si limitò a sorridergli, imponendosi di non rialzare nemmeno un dito su di lui per lasciargli la libera scelta di andare o di restare, sebbene il suo corpo stesse ormai fremendo per sentire quello ancora così vicino.  
Non dovette aspettare molto per quella scelta, perché fin troppo presto si trovò a spostare un piede all'indietro per restare in equilibrio quando l'arciere di Esgaroth gli prese il volto tra le mani e si avventò nuovamente sulle sue labbra con una appassionata sicurezza che lo fece dubitare di aver davvero assistito all'interruzione precedente.  
Ma non gli lasciò ancora il totale dominio del bacio, no. Questa volta rispose per ciò che gli veniva chiesto, lottò nella stessa maniera in cui veniva attaccato, pretese per quanto riusciva ad ottenere,  
  
Le loro bocche rimasero premute a lungo, dando modo anche ai loro corpi di agire di conseguenza e sentirsi per quanto gli indumenti che portavano potevano permettere. Legolas fece scorrere entrambe le mani sui fianchi dell'uomo e si spinse contro di lui, portandole poi dietro, sotto la giacca di pelle che l'altro indossava. La sensazione che sentì nello stringersi al suo corpo lo disorientò e infervorò, strappandogli un profondo sospiro che si perse però contro le labbra dell'altro. La ruvida stoffa della sua casacca sotto ai palmi mentre gli carezzava la schiena, la morbidezza della pelliccia interna del cappotto che invece sentiva sui dorsi e tra le dita, e l'improvviso e intenso calore che proveniva da quel corpo mortale in cui le sue braccia si ritrovarono avvolte. Era così diverso da ogni altra esperienza che aveva avuto con gli appartenenti al proprio popolo che i suoi pensieri corsero immediatamente al dissoluto desiderio di conoscere cosa avrebbe provato senza quegli strati di abiti che lo dividevano da lui.  
  
  
Lo stesso desiderio aveva varcato anche la mente di Bard, con identico e incontrollato fervore, nell'istante in cui aveva lasciato il viso dell'elfo per circondarlo in un abbraccio finalmente deciso e voluto.  
Il corpo apparentemente esile e slanciato, nascondeva invece dei muscoli sodi e vibranti che sentiva sotto le mani in ogni punto che raggiungeva; le braccia, le spalle, la schiena, giù fino alla curva dei glutei oltre la quale, seppur preso e perso nel bacio che stava continuando, si imponeva di non superare. Ogni punto che toccava gli dava l'esatta immagine di quella creatura che era materiale e vera, nonostante potesse apparire come una fredda, bellissima e distante statua che si osserva in quei ricchi saloni dei quali lui aveva solo sentito parlare nei racconti.  
Non fredda e distante ma ardente e carnale come le sue labbra gli stavano già dimostrando da tempo, e sempre bellissima in quelle forme maschili, eleganti e attraenti.  
Ma per quanto il pensiero di sentire quello che, a tutti gli effetti, era un guerriero del popolo elfico, lo stesse facendo bruciare di una brama mai provata prima, c'era anche qualcosa che lo spingeva semplicemente a baciarlo così come stava facendo da quella che sembrava un'eternità e, contemporaneamente, solo pochi attimi.  
Non poteva smettere. Non voleva smettere.  
Potere e volere, in quel momento, per lui erano indistinguibili: non ci riusciva e basta.  
  
  
Non fu difatti colui che veniva inneggiato come Re di Dale a decidere, né il figlio di Thranduil che già portava una corona sul capo.  
Fu il Capitano dei Guardiani, amico di quest'ultimo, ad avvicinarsi alla tenda e a fermarsi all'esterno, privandosi del divertimento di alzare il drappo ed entrare senza annunciarsi proprio perché aveva intravisto, in lontananza, quel Mortale che aveva seguito il suo principe molto tempo prima.  
«Legolas! Tuo padre ti cerca di nuovo. Vuole parlare con te dei piani per domani.»  
  
  
L'esclamazione raggiunse le orecchie di Legolas, ma per qualche ragione, passò inascoltata a quelle di Bard, o per lo meno, alle sue labbra, che proseguirono imperterrite a cercare, lambire e baciare quelle dell'elfo fino a quando quest'ultimo riuscì, faticosamente, a indietreggiare seppur sorridendo.  
«Dovrei andare ad ascoltare.» - mormorò, allentando a malincuore la stretta su di lui ed allontanandosi così da quel dolce e piacevole calore che aveva trovato.  
  
  
«Ed io... dovrei tornare dai miei figli.» - gli fece eco l'uomo, a sua volta con un sorriso, mentre stringeva però i pugni lungo i fianchi per ritrovare una parvenza di quel contegno che una volta possedeva. Si inumidì le labbra ancora calde e pulsanti, ancora bagnate di quel lungo bacio che gli stava facendo battere il cuore per decine di ragioni che, in quell'istante, non riusciva minimamente a decifrare, e non si accorse della provocazione che quel gesto naturale sarebbe potuta sembrare, finché vide gli occhi azzurri fissi sulla propria bocca.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa probabilmente ma non riuscì a far altro se non sorridergli di nuovo, con quel lieve nervosismo che qualunque Uomo avrebbe di certo provato nel sentirsi osservato in quel modo da un elfo.  
  
  
«Attendi qualche momento quando sarò uscito... e poi va.»  
  
  
Annuì, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre Legolas si rimetteva rapidamente la faretra e le armi, ma appena lo vide raggiungere l'entrata della tenda, si trovò ad esclamare  
«Buona fortuna... con tuo padre.» - rendendosi conto solo alla fine di quanto stupido poteva sembrare quell'augurio dopo tutto quel dialogo che avevano avuto a riguardo, e nel quale lui era andato praticamente contro ogni affermazione del figlio di Thranduil per esporre i propri sentimenti e le proprie ragioni.  
Invece, in risposta, ottenne un ultimo, dolce sorriso che racchiudeva anche qualcosa di non detto.  
 _Grazie._


	2. Seconda Parte

**≈*≈ Seconda Parte ≈*≈**

 

La prima cosa che fece quando entrò nella tenda, fu guardare nell'angolo in cui erano stati sistemati i giacigli ed appena vide due dei suoi figli si lasciò andare ad un lungo e profondo sospiro, mentre sul suo viso compariva un tenero sorriso.  
Bain era disteso su un fianco, la testa appoggiata ad un braccio piegato mentre l'altro era fermo a circondare la sorellina minore, la quale stringeva a sé, come sempre, la sua bambola, raggomitolata insieme a lei nella coperta che il fratello le aveva lasciato.   
La cosa che sorprese loro padre, però, non fu tanto il fatto che si fossero già addormentati entrambi, ma che non fosse Sigrid a dormire con Tilda, come di solito accadeva, mentre il ragazzo occupava l'altro giaciglio da solo senza ascoltare nessuna lamentela a riguardo.  
Vide la figlia maggiore seduta in un angolo, occupata a pettinarsi distrattamente i capelli davanti a quel piccolo tavolino sul quale avevano appoggiato in maniera precaria uno specchio, così le si avvicinò fino ad arrivarle alle spalle.  
«Dovresti dormire. Appena sorgerà il sole i guerrieri si metteranno in marcia e qui ci sarà tutt'altro che silenzio per poter riposare.» - le mormorò, sorridendole attraverso il riflesso dopo aver posato le mani sulle sue spalle.

 

«E tu andrai con loro.»

 

«Sì, come vi ho detto. Guiderò chi è in grado di combattere della nostra gente e, per scelta, ha deciso di seguirmi.»

 

Sigrid abbassò lo sguardo e, con esso, la spazzola che teneva in mano sul ripiano davanti a sé.

«Sei un guerriero, padre?» - gli chiese con un tono basso e apprensivo.

 

«No, non credo di esserlo.» - Bard rise debolmente nel sentirsi definire così perché, nonostante tutto quello che era avvenuto in quei giorni, non riusciva ancora a pensare a se stesso in quella nuova luce. Quando però fece per aggiungere altro, la ragazza si rialzò in piedi, discostandosi con un gesto quasi brusco da lui e dalle sue mani e voltandosi poi per stargli di fronte.

 

«E allora perché devi andare? Hai ucciso il drago, hai salvato noi e tutti gli altri... perché devi andare con loro adesso? Non hai fatto abbastanza? Perché non puoi lasciare che ci pensino gli Elfi a riavere indietro quello che vogliono?»

 

La guardò negli occhi e subito sul suo viso scorse quella paura e quella preoccupazione di cui aveva parlato proprio poco prima. Sentì una stretta al petto in quell'istante perché sapeva che, qualunque cosa avesse risposto, non sarebbe mai stata ciò che lei voleva ascoltare.

«Quell'oro non appartiene solo a chi l'ha reclamato. Una parte appartiene per diritto anche a tutti gli uomini e le donne che sono qui fuori e che fin dalla nascita hanno vissuto con solo ciò che il Lago ha permesso loro di avere.»

 

«Ma perché tu? Perché devi sempre essere tu?» - lo pressò Sigrid, fissandolo con determinazione ma anche liquida angoscia - «Perché devi sempre farti avanti per loro e rischiare tutto quanto? Non può essere qualcun altro? Questa volta non sono solo spie da raggirare o velate minacce... questa volta è davvero pericoloso! Perché devi andarci tu? _Perché tu?_ »   
  
Bard socchiuse la bocca per ribattere ma prima di poterlo fare si ritrovò ad abbracciare con forza la figlia che gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo per stringersi a lui.

«Perché è la cosa giusta da fare.» - lo bisbigliò appena perché sapeva che non era una vera e propria risposta ed avvertì un lieve tremore nel corpo contro al suo, così la allontanò quel poco che bastava per guardarla, incolpandosi delle lacrime che pensava di vedere sulle sue guance. Quando lo fece però, si accorse che quella era una debole risata rassegnata benché i suoi occhi fossero, in effetti, lucidi.

 

«Sapevo che l'avresti detto!» - commentò la ragazza, inspirando profondamente per scacciare quella tristezza che non voleva mostrare al padre proprio il giorno prima della sua partenza. Doveva essere forte, ancora, anche in quella circostanza, come lo era sempre stata, fin dalla nascita di Tilda quando la loro madre li aveva lasciati e come aveva imparato ad essere proprio dalla persona che aveva davanti.

«Puoi promettermi che tornerai da noi?» - una domanda che non riuscì a controllare e che accompagnò però con un dolce e arrendevole sorriso, certa, tuttavia, che non avrebbe mai potuto avere la replica che desiderava, anche se aveva comunque bisogno di ascoltarla.

 

«Tornerò da voi, Sigrid. Te lo prometto.» - sussurrò allora l'uomo, prendendole il volto tra le mani per sottolineare quelle parole con lo sguardo nel suo, sebbene non ci fosse alcuna reale certezza in esso - «Tornerò sempre da voi.» - la strinse di nuovo a sé, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e carezzandole teneramente i capelli con l'altra mano, gli occhi puntati in lontananza mentre si ripeteva in continuazione che era davvero giusto così, che doveva farlo ora, che _voleva_ farlo per tutti loro ma specialmente per le tre persone che erano con lui in quel momento.   
Non allentò la presa fino a quando fu la figlia a farlo ed allora si chinò e le diede un dolce bacio sulla nuca prima che scivolasse via da lui per andare a sdraiarsi. La seguì con lo sguardo e rimase a fissare tutti e tre i ragazzi per un lunghissimo momento come a volersi imprimere nella mentre quell'immagine che, per giorni probabilmente, non avrebbe più potuto vedere.  
Infine si voltò su se stesso e quando vide la spazzola che Sigrid aveva lasciato sul tavolo, la prese per rimetterla al suo posto; fu allora, però, che i suoi occhi si alzarono e incontrarono il riflesso nello specchio. Osservò il proprio volto con un'espressione corrucciata e assorta, come se non fosse certo di stare guardando proprio se stesso mentre nella sua mente ricominciavano a ripetersi tutte quelle domande che non gli davano mai tregua.

Chi era adesso? Un padre, un eroe, una guida, un mediatore, un guerriero o addirittura quel sovrano di cui tutti parlavano? Chi era diventato? Il semplice chiattaiolo che aveva dato un passaggio a dei nani solo per la ricompensa in denaro che gli era stata offerta e che avrebbe aiutato la sua famiglia ad andare avanti... il pericoloso agitatore della folla che la aizzava contro l'indifferenza di quell'ingiusto Governatore e che era controllato a vista dai suoi tirapiedi... o quella figura a cui tutti avevano iniziato a guardare con ammirazione e rispetto? Chi era Bard?  
Si appoggiò con le mani al bordo del tavolo, incurvando la schiena e chinando in avanti la testa mentre il peso di tutte le responsabilità che già sentiva gravare su di sé diveniva ancor più pressante, al solo pensiero di ciò che si stava apprestando a compiere.   
Rialzò lo sguardo sullo specchio e strinse le labbra per riuscire a ritrovare il controllo ma quel semplice gesto lo portò a ricordare tutto quello che era avvenuto solo pochi momenti prima nella tenda del principe di Bosco Atro. Non che avesse potuto dimenticarlo, no di certo, aveva solo cercato di nasconderlo come qualcosa di infinitamente prezioso che si cerca di custodire al riparo da tutto ciò che, in qualche modo, potrebbe rovinarlo.  
Le parole che lui gli aveva rivolto, il sapore delle sue labbra e la forza del suo abbraccio... e quella prepotente sensazione che aveva provato e che ora riusciva vagamente a comprendere: erano stati gli unici momenti, dopo anni, in cui non aveva avvertito proprio il peso di quelle responsabilità e il terreno crollargli sotto i piedi... gli unici momenti in cui era tornato veramente a respirare senza che ogni respiro lo facesse tremare al pensiero di stare facendo la cosa sbagliata.

Eppure quello che si era concesso _era_ sbagliato, e più osservava il proprio riflesso più si chiedeva come avesse potuto lasciarsi andare in quella maniera riprovevole e scorretta per decine di motivazioni diverse. Non aveva più cercato un altro legame da quando sua moglie si era spenta nel dare alla luce la piccola Tilda, né aveva fatto qualcosa per assecondare degli interessi che avrebbero potuto nascere. Non si era mai dato tempo o modo per costruire qualcosa e nemmeno si era lasciato andare a degli svaghi che niente avevano a che vedere coi sentimenti. Quella parte della sua vita l'aveva accantonata, quasi non avesse abbastanza importanza per essere presa in considerazione, se paragonata a tutto il resto a cui doveva provvedere.   
Eppure aveva avuto solo una minima esitazione quando quel bacio era cominciato, rendendo lui totalmente incapace di resistere e di negare a se stesso il bisogno che gli bruciava dentro.   
Anni passati a fare di tutto per diventare la persona che voleva essere, il padre che voleva essere, ed in pochi istanti l'uomo che comunque era, aveva ripreso il sopravvento sul controllo e sul giudizio, portandolo a cercare ancora il dolce tepore di altre labbra e l'ardente fuoco di un altro corpo.  
Ed il fatto che quelle labbra e quel corpo appartenessero ad un altro essere maschile, cosa che in presenza dell'elfo sembrava essere divenuta di minima rilevanza, ora con la ragione ne stava invece acquisendo e stava diventando un dettaglio non certo trascurabile.

Era arrivato troppo oltre, si era lasciato andare a qualcosa di imprevisto e avventato che non poteva far parte di lui... era stato un errore da non ripetere, un desiderio che non doveva appartenergli, un folle gesto che non avrebbe portato altro se non ulteriori pensieri e preoccupazioni che non era pronto ad affrontare.  
Non poteva distrarsi proprio quando tutto, attorno a lui, era così precario e caotico, non poteva cedere ai bisogni di un uomo quando il resto di lui doveva premurarsi che ogni cosa andasse per il verso giusto.   
Doveva rimanere saldo su quei principi che aveva sempre seguito, per i suoi figli e per se stesso.  
La difficoltà consisteva però nel riuscirci con un corpo ed un'anima che non bramavano altro se non ritrovare quel provvisorio e desiderabile rifugio che avevano inaspettatamente scoperto.

 

 

≈*≈

 

La faretra e l'arco erano di nuovo appoggiati sul tavolo e lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso era fisso già da alcuni minuti sulla mappa aperta su di esso, un debole ma evidente sorriso a incurvargli dolcemente le labbra.  
Non aveva ricevuto alcuna delle risposte che avrebbe sperato dal padre, visto che quest'ultimo gli aveva semplicemente esposto i piani per la missione che si stavano apprestando a compiere, senza chiedere, in effetti, un parere o una conferma da lui, eppure qualcosa gli era sembrato diverso.  
Ma non era stato nell'elfo che gli era rimasto dinnanzi con lo stesso atteggiamento distaccato che aveva mantenuto durante la loro discussione precedente, no. Era stato in lui.  
Lui lo aveva guardato in maniera diversa, ascoltando le sue frasi ma andando oltre le parole che gli venivano dette, e guardando i suoi occhi sforzandosi di superare l'apparente muro contro il quale solitamente andava a sbattere. Nuovi significati, nuove motivazioni, profonde spiegazioni sulle quali non aveva mai riflettuto, negli istanti in cui si era ritrovato ancora con suo padre, non si era fermato a ciò che lui gli stava dando e cosa invece nascondendo, ma aveva cercato di comprendere _perché_ lui gli stesse comunicando solo alcune cose e non altre. E soprattutto aveva provato ad ascoltare veramente ciò che percepiva dalla sua anima, senza pressarlo con domande ed attacchi che non avrebbero avuto risposte né risultati.  
Lo aveva fatto, forse per la prima volta consapevolmente, e gli era davvero sembrato di sentirlo più vicino. Una sensazione strana e passeggera, con tutta probabilità inesistente o frutto solo di illusioni a cui aveva deciso di credere perché con suo padre niente era mai stato così facile, ma nonostante tutto era stato un piccolo passo che aveva alleggerito il suo cuore.  
Non aveva avuto ancora nessun vero perdono dal suo sguardo, e nemmeno si aspettava di riceverlo presto, ma quello che aveva provato gli era bastato per ritrovare un po' di quella sicurezza che non sperava più di avere.

  
Gli occhi azzurri vagarono ancora un breve momento sulla mappa ed infine si alzarono verso la stoffa che delimitava quel luogo, accompagnati da un sorrisino dalla piega ora sorpresa perché solo allora aveva realizzato cosa, o per meglio dire, _chi_ lo aveva spinto in quella direzione nei confronti di suo padre.  
Non riuscì però a concedersi un pensiero più dettagliato a riguardo perché i suoi sensi subito avvertirono l'arrivo di qualcuno e la sua presenza a ben pochi passi di distanza da dove si trovava.  
«Ma ú annach taith o le ar ab vinnach? (Non ti annunci prima di entrare?)» - chiese ad alta voce prima ancora di voltarsi verso l'elfo che aveva continuato tranquillamente anche dopo l'ingresso nella tenda, come se quella forma di reverenza non lo riguardasse.  
  
«Thia ú moe sin lû, a than cennin... (Sembra che di questi tempi non sia più necessario, a quanto ho visto)» - ribatté subito il capitano dei Guardiani, lanciando un'occhiata allusiva al principe, resa ancor più esauriente dalla piega divertita presa dalle sue labbra un secondo dopo.   
  
Occhiata che per poco confuse Legolas quando si voltò verso di lui, lasciandolo senza la risposta pronta che sempre aveva nei confronti dell'amico. Poi però tutto gli divenne chiaro, così scosse la testa con un sospiro e tornò a guardare il tavolo per arrotolare rapidamente la mappa, un gesto inconscio che sarebbe potuto sembrare l'evidente intento di nascondere proprio qualcosa legato a ciò che aveva compreso.  
«Cennich ú nad, Lanthir! (Non hai visto niente, Lanthir)» - mormorò in risposta a quel punto, sperando inutilmente di zittire l'altro su qualcosa che lui stesso ancora non aveva del tutto razionalizzato. Speranza praticamente inutile perché nel tempo di un suo successivo sospiro, il Guardiano si era già messo al suo fianco, appoggiato col fondoschiena al tavolo e gli occhi chiari fissi su di lui.  
  


«No... _purtroppo_.»  
  
Restare completamente seri in sua compagnia era pressoché impossibile, così non fece niente per nascondere un nuovo sorriso, pur alzando lo sguardo verso la stoffa che li proteggeva per fingersi scocciato.  
«Quell'Uomo voleva solo avere delle certezze in più riguardo i piani di mio padre dopo la partenza di domani.» - iniziò allora, allontanandosi di qualche passo dopo aver ripreso nuovamente le armi, con la scusa di sistemarle altrove - «Gli ho detto che aveva più informazioni lui di me, lui ha parlato, io ho parlato... e poi sei arrivato tu a disturbare come sei solito fare. Non c'è altro da dire.»  
  
L'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati annuì più volte, seguendo con lo sguardo l'amico fino a quando questo finì di parlare, solo per ribattere  
«Ma c'era qualcosa da disturbare quindi...»  
  


«La nostra conversa...» - la replica del principe si interruppe quando lo guardò di nuovo e scorse quel sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra carnose che ormai, per lui, non aveva più segreti, così rimase a bocca socchiusa per alcuni attimi, prima di cambiare volutamente argomento per lasciare l'altro nel dubbio - «Ú 'erich nadath o cheri? (Non hai molte cose da fare?)»   
  
«A le ú 'erich nadath o phedi? (E tu non hai molte cose da dire?)» - gli fece subito eco Lanthir, continuando a sorridere provocatoriamente e rubando così all'altra creatura un lieve sorriso complice che si fece bastare per quella notte perché, dai suoi occhi, riusciva a capire perfettamente che non era ancora arrivato il momento giusto per parlare di qualunque cosa fosse successa.   
Così diede qualche colpetto con la mano al tavolo e si rialzò per dirigersi all'ingresso della tenda, soffermandosi in quel punto soltanto un momento per aggiungere - «Tuo padre vuole che segua l'Uccisore del drago dopo che avrà parlato con Thorin Scudodiquercia per assicurarmi che non faccia qualche sciocchezza come i Mortali come lui sono soliti fare in tempi come questi. Quando succederà... beh, io avrò probabilmente un precedente impegno che mi impedirà di farlo.»  
  
Legolas fissò il drappo ridisceso dopo il passaggio del Guardiano, stringendo leggermente gli occhi quasi a voler guardar male l'amico appena uscito per quell'idea folle e avventata scaturita dal nulla visto che l'altro non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse accaduto e di quanto ancora, lui stesso, non riuscisse a comprendersi per aver agito con quella spudoratezza nei confronti di un Mortale, loro alleato.   
Forse ancora i suoi pensieri erano piacevolmente confusi su quell'avvenimento inatteso, ma di una cosa però era sicuro: se c'era qualcuno capace di avvertire qualcosa nell'animo degli Uomini, quello era Lanthir, e se lo stava spingendo a prendere il suo posto in quella circostanza, con tutta probabilità aveva visto molto più di quanto lui avesse percepito in quello che aveva tenuto tra le braccia poco prima... e molto più di quanto, tutt'ora, riuscisse a riconoscere in se stesso.

  
Andò a sedersi sul giaciglio, l'espressione sul suo viso corrucciata e assorta mentre distrattamente ripuliva le lame dei pugnali come era solito fare per passare un po' di tempo in attesa di riposare.   
L'alba sarebbe giunta presto e forse Anor li avrebbe protetti coi propri raggi per molte ore, ma in quelle che seguirono non riuscì a mantenere la mente concentrata sulla partenza e sulla missione che avrebbero dovuto compiere.   
Per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita, i suoi pensieri durante il sonno elfico che conduceva il suo spirito a riprendere le forze, vennero costantemente rapiti dal calore di un abbraccio nuovo e diverso, da ruvide e morbide sensazioni e da labbra tanto arrendevoli e insicure quanto passionali e decise. I pensieri su un semplice Mortale, un eroe, una guida il cui nome si rincorreva sulla bocca di tutti ma che lui aveva conosciuto probabilmente solo per ciò che era veramente: un padre ed un uomo. 

≈*≈

 

Alcuni orchi erano già riversi al suolo, privi di vita, ma della decina che era uscita allo scoperto quella mattina, altri avevano evitato le frecce usando come scudo i corpi degli altri compagni, avvicinandosi così facilmente all'arciere che le stava lanciando.  
Bard era riuscito ad evitare diversi fendenti usando la velocità e colpendo con l'arco e con dei pugni ben assestati il nemico per crearsi una via di fuga e poter nuovamente incoccare altre frecce che lo avrebbero avvantaggiato in quella inaspettata battaglia che si era ritrovato a combattere.

Quando al sorgere del sole aveva lasciato il campo che Elfi e Uomini avevano stanziato tra le rovine dell'antica città di Dale non aveva minimamente riflettuto sulla possibilità di essere attaccato, tanto meno da orchi che avevano una forza discretamente superiore a quella degli ubriachi con cui aveva raramente fatto a botte in passato.  
Ma ora si trovava ancora in mezzo a quattro di quegli esseri che parevano divertiti dalla sua strenua difesa, tanto da lasciare che il combattimento avvenisse uno contro uno nonostante la superiorità numerica.  
Il fiato ormai gli stava venendo a mancare, il punto all'addome che un nemico gli aveva colpito con un pugno violento ormai gli doleva ad ogni rapido e spezzato respiro e il semplice movimento di tendere l'arco era diventato uno sforzo immane da compiere.   
Ma arrendersi non era contemplato, no. Nemmeno nel più fugace dei pensieri che gli passavano per la mente in quel momento.   
Non poteva arrendersi, non poteva morire, non poteva per le tre persone che aveva lasciato sulle sponde del Lago diversi giorni prima. Aveva una promessa da mantenere e lo avrebbe fatto.  
Così un'altra freccia lasciò le sue mani, ferme, precise, andando a colpire in piena fronte uno degli orchi più lontani ma distraendolo per un istante dall'attacco di un altro che gli stava arrivando sul fianco.  
Indietreggiò all'ultimo, riuscendo a schivare la lama ricurva della sua arma ma non abbastanza perché questa non colpisse la pelle della lunga giacca che era solito indossare, finendo col conficcarsi nel terreno insieme alla stoffa. Si sentì trascinare verso il basso violentemente ma d'istinto riuscì a piegarsi sulle ginocchia e girare su se stesso per sfilarsi l'indumento dalle spalle prima che un altro essere potesse avere la meglio su di lui, ma con esso anche la faretra finì abbandonata al suolo, vicino all'unica difesa che aveva con sé.  
Rimase immobile solo alcuni secondi, con lo sguardo che si spostava rapidamente dai nemici all'arco che giaceva ad alcuni passi da lui, una indecisione che poteva costargli caro, di quello ne era sicuro, ma in quel momento qualcosa di diverso decise per lui.  
  
Un sibilo accanto all'orecchio fu ciò che avvertì prima di vedere l'orco che aveva davanti crollare a terra, così non attese altro, nemmeno di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto, si gettò in avanti e afferrò di nuovo l'arma ed un freccia, roteando in orizzontale il lungo legno ricurvo per riuscire a puntare e lanciare benché fosse piegato su un ginocchio a terra.  
Ma il nemico era troppo vicino e non poté tendere l'arco per l'ampiezza necessaria, così riuscì solo a colpire un orco alla coscia prima che questo lo raggiungesse scaraventandolo a terra sotto di sé.  
Il contraccolpo lo privò del respiro ma fece di tutto per assestare dei pugni al volto ributtante dell'essere mentre con l'altra mano provava a fatica ad allontanarlo.  
Udì dei versi a quel punto, frasi probabilmente nella lingua di quelle creature e poi dei tonfi, uno dopo l'altro, che sembrarono echeggiare nel terreno su cui lui era disteso ma non aveva il raziocino per spiegarseli in quel preciso istante perché tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era respirare mentre le dita adunche dell'orco si chiudevano sulla sua gola.  
  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di avvertire quella presa mortale pero, perché un solo secondo dopo udì un gorgoglio strozzato provenire dalla bocca deforme dell'orco che lo sovrastava e la spinta che gli diede, ora, fu sufficiente per ribaltarlo di lato... la freccia elfica che lo aveva ucciso ancora conficcata nel cranio.  
  
L'uomo si rialzò seduto, le mani appoggiate dietro di sé mentre si guardava attorno, ancora troppo scosso dal respiro irregolare per rimettersi subito in piedi, ma gli bastò un solo sguardo davanti a sé per far luce su tutto ciò che era avvenuto.

Il figlio di Thranduil aveva appena finito di recuperare le frecce con cui aveva sterminato tutti gli altri nemici ed infine si stava dirigendo verso di lui con un'espressione ben diversa da quella soddisfatta tipica di una vittoria.  
  


«Quali erano la tua meta e le tue intenzioni?» - esclamò l'elfo non appena gli fu davanti, allungando una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, gesto che l'altro arciere accettò di buon grado visto le condizioni in cui si trovava - «È sconsiderato e sciocco da parte tua! Sei un punto di riferimento per il tuo popolo adesso! Non puoi farti uccidere da degli orchi in ricognizione!»

 

Bard rimase a guardarlo a bocca aperta per un attimo prima di scuotere la testa, stupito, a quella che sembrava una delle ramanzine che abitualmente faceva ai propri figli.   
«I miei uomini avevano fame.» - sentenziò poco dopo, allontanando lo sguardo da lui per andare a recuperare l'arco e la faretra, che si rimise prontamente sulle spalle - «Non arrivano da ricche tavole imbandite di banchetti di corte ma da lunghi giorni di freddo, fatica e stenti!»  
  


«Hanno da mangiare.» - ribatté subito il principe di Bosco Atro, fissandolo incuriosito per quella strana dichiarazione mentre si chinava per prendere l'ultima freccia dall'orco che aveva ucciso per salvare il Mortale.

 

L'uomo però sospirò con un mezzo sorriso, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui.  
«Pane elfico e acqua non sono cibo! Non per noi!» - lo corresse con più animosità di quanto volesse, benché sapesse bene che senza l'aiuto degli Elfi in pochi sarebbero sopravvissuti alla distruzione di Esgaroth - «Se ci sarà una guerra, avremo bisogno di essere in forze e pochi degli uomini che sono con me sono cacciatori in grado di procurarsi delle prede!»  
Per alcuni istanti i due rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi, quasi a studiarsi per comprendersi, poi all'improvviso un movimento simultaneo, rapido, calcolato: l'elfo incoccò la freccia che aveva appena preso dalla carcassa del nemico, l'uomo una di quelle rimaste nella faretra, ed entrambi tesero gli archi all'unisono, ognuno con l'abilità appresa dalla propria stirpe... e due frecce colpirono all'esatto momento uno degli orchi che, barcollando, si era rialzato e stava tentando di fuggire.

  
«E vuoi cacciare tu per tutti gli altri?» - riprese subito Legolas, riabbassando l'arma, come se quanto accaduto non fosse stato altro che una futile distrazione, a differenza dell'altro arciere che rimase a guardare l'orco a terra qualche secondo in più, prima di portare sul fianco il braccio con l'arco.   
  


«Se sarà necessario sì!»

 

«Sarai anche un abile arciere ma hai soltanto due mani ed un arco...»

 

«E le userò entrambe per tutto il tempo che mi occorrerà a trovare ciò che serve per sfamarli!»  
  
Di nuovo quell'estrema sicurezza nella sua voce, la passione e la consapevolezza, sempre velata dai timori e dalle fragilità che quel Mortale non poteva comunque nascondergli, nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
Il principe di Bosco Atro non ribatté altro al momento, rimase semplicemente a guardarlo intensamente, avvertendo il suo respiro rapido che era cresciuto di pari passo con l'ardente luce nel suo sguardo, proprio come era accaduto giorni prima nella sua tenda quando si era avvicinato a lui più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto di voler fare con un'appartenente alla sua razza.  
Ed avrebbe dovuto vederlo arrivare anche in quel momento, percepirlo in quelle emozioni che riusciva a scorgere negli occhi dalle screziature che gli ricordavano i colori delle antiche cortecce di alcuni alberi che aveva ammirato da fanciullo... invece il bacio in cui si ritrovò coinvolto lo sorprese nuovamente perché racchiudeva ancora una volta la passionale fermezza e l'impeto bisognoso che aveva sentito nelle labbra che si erano già avventate sulle sue, dopo la minima interruzione che l'uomo aveva azzardato durante il loro incontro precedente.

Rispose con la stessa veemenza con cui sentiva la lingua nella propria bocca, ostacolandola per gioco e spingendola fino a vincere quella dell'altro ad una docile resa; le mani che gli avevano catturato il viso rimasero in quel punto per tutto il tempo, i polpastrelli a premere sulla sua pelle, sugli zigomi, in una carezza involontaria che avveniva per via dei lievi movimenti che i loro volti compivano.  
A differenza dell'uomo che aveva abbandonato l'arma per attirarlo in quel bacio, lui aveva alzato solo una mano dietro la sua nuca, mantenendola ferma tra le onde scure mentre nell'altro pugno ancora stringeva l'arco per protezione, un gesto istintivo che ormai faceva parte di lui.  
  
Fu Bard a porre fine a quel contatto, fissando ad occhi spalancati l'elfo davanti a sé quando fece un passo indietro, abbassando lentamente entrambe le mani. Lo fissò sbalordito per l'azione che lui stesso, però, aveva iniziato, chiesto ed ottenuto nonostante i rimproveri che si era più volte ripetuto da quella sera in cui era già accaduto. Lo fissò incapace di darsi una sola ragione valida per aver cercato in quel modo le sue labbra quando solo un attimo prima si stavano battendo contro il nemico e quello in cui si trovavano non era assolutamente il luogo adatto e, men che meno, il momento giusto per lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di simile.   
«Mi hai salvato la vita.» - mormorò tutto d'un tratto, spontaneamente, come se infine si fosse di nuovo reso conto di quanto era avvenuto e dell'importanza che aveva avuto l'intervento del principe di Bosco Atro. Era già troppo tardi quando concepì che, con tutta probabilità, quell'affermazione sarebbe potuta sembrare una spiegazione per il bacio che aveva preteso e concesso, così scosse la testa, corrucciando la fronte e indicando l'elfo che aveva invece inarcato un sopracciglio - «No, io non intendevo che...»

 

«Ne hai solo una...» - lo fermò però Legolas, accennando un sorriso divertito per la confusione che scorgeva chiaramente sul suo viso - «...cerca di non sprecarla in questo modo.» - si soffermò ancora alcuni istanti a guardarlo ma poi gli indicò con un cenno l'arco ai loro piedi - «Prendi la tua arma. Vieni, torniamo al campo tra le rovine, gli orchi hanno fatto fuggire gli animali, non troverai altro da cacciare qui.» - senza attendere che l'altro ribattesse a riguardo, si avviò per primo, limitandosi poi ad aggiungere - «E non sprecare nemmeno tutte quelle frecce, arciere! Ne avrai bisogno!» - rubando così un sorriso all'uomo che imitò subito ciò che la creatura eterna aveva fatto poco prima, per poi abbassarsi e recuperare con un sospiro rassegnato anche la giacca ormai troppo lacerata per essere ancora utilizzabile.

 


	3. Terza Parte

**≈*≈ Terza Parte ≈*≈**

 

Il freddo della sera sembrava essere mitigato dal vino e dalle canzoni che le creature eterne avevano iniziato ad intonare, echeggiando tra le scarne rocce e la polvere di quella che, un tempo, era la ricca città di Dale.  
Arpe elfiche portavano la loro musica ad innalzarsi fino a raggiungere la cupa Montagna che sovrastava quel luogo e le dolci melodie cullavano anche i pensieri più grevi verso altri più allegri, molto più adatti a dei festeggiamenti attorno al fuoco.  
  
Bard, tuttavia, aveva faticato a trovare un momento di tregua nonostante il clima gioioso perché, da quando era ridisceso a Valle, non aveva fatto altro che accettare di buon grado i saluti ammirati di ogni uomo che incrociava e i convenevoli che si riservano a chi ha compiuto una grande impresa.  
Quando finalmente riuscì, con un sorriso, a congedare anche l'ultimo giovane che lo aveva fermato, il passo rapido che stava tenendo per riuscire a defilarsi si bloccò all'improvviso e divenne lento ed incerto quando la sua meta passò dalla sua tenda ad essere il principe di Bosco Atro che, quel giorno, lo aveva accompagnato fino alle porte della Montagna.  
Per un momento la sua mente si impegnò in un'affannosa ricerca di un argomento da poter usare per iniziare un discorso con lui che non lo facesse sembrare sciocco ai suoi occhi. Non era abituato a fare conversazione durante una festa, non era abituato nemmeno a dei festeggiamenti che andassero oltre quelli per i compleanni dei suoi figli perché a Esgaroth, da che avesse memoria, non c'era mai stato molto da festeggiare.   
Ed era ancora impegnato a cercare qualcosa da dire quando udì la voce dell'elfo rivolta, senza alcun dubbio, a lui, benché ancora si trovasse ad un passo dal punto in cui l'altro era fermo e praticamente alle sue spalle.  
  


«Hai parlato bene oggi.»

 

Attese di arrivare al suo fianco prima di replicare.  
«Ho solo detto quello che c'era da dire.»

 

«Come un vero re avrebbe fatto.»

 

«Come qualsiasi uomo avrebbe fatto per poter evitare una guerra e salvare la propria gente.» - ribatté ancora, immediatamente, per evitare che la conversazione, anche con lui, diventasse un elenco di elogi coi quali si sentiva fuori luogo. Vide la creatura eterna annuire con un sorrisino, ancora con lo sguardo puntato dinnanzi a sé, come se gli stesse dando ragione per assecondarlo, così strinse le labbra con una sorta di nervosismo che non poteva controllare ma in quell'istante i suoi occhi colsero qualcosa - «C'è una qualche ragione che ti spinge a portare l'arco con te anche ora?»  
  


«C'è una qualche ragione per cui tu invece non lo porti?» - chiese a sua volta Legolas, girando solo allora il volto verso di lui e sorridendo per quella lieve confusione che sembrava aver provocato nell'uomo accanto a sé che si guardò attorno, incerto.  
  


«Pensavo fossimo al sicuro per il momento e che fosse una festa per risollevare gli animi.»  
  


«Un sovrano deve pensare alla propria incolumità e a quella del proprio popolo anche quando è circondato dai propri guerrieri.» - sentenziò con un tono volutamente severo per vedere la reazione dell'altro - «Non puoi conoscere cosa il Destino ha in serbo per te.»  
  


«Sì...» - fu la flebile risposta che sfuggì dalla bocca dell'uomo, una constatazione per quella specie di ammonimento che sembrava aver ricevuto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sospirando ancora per l'accenno a quel titolo che era già stanco di sentire, ed allora guardò verso la propria tenda, accennando un passo in quella direzione per andare a prendere l'arma come l'altro sembrava aver suggerito, ma in quell'istante il principe lo fermò, riprendendo a parlare.

  
«Non vuoi ancora vederla... la corona che la tua gente ha già posato sulla tua testa. Nemmeno dopo ciò che hai fatto oggi.»

 

Un altro pesante sospiro e impercettibilmente la sua testa si scosse.  
«Tuo padre è un re, un potente guerriero e una creatura onorevole che sta aiutando degli uomini in difficoltà.» - rialzò lo sguardo verso la Montagna che si stagliava nel cielo stellato - «Thorin Scudodiquercia è un re, folle e ostinato abbastanza da ridare un regno al proprio popolo... anche se spero possa essere più saggio di come si è dimostrato essere fino ad ora.» - con un accenno di sorriso tornò a guardare l'elfo vicino a sé - «Io sono un chiattaiolo che non vede l'ora di tornare ad abbracciare i propri figli.»  
  


«E un arciere...»

 

«E un arciere...» - ripeté, ridendo lievemente a quella precisazione prima di aggiungere - «...che sa usare bene le parole.»  
  


«Oh, questo almeno lo riconosci.» - disse a quel punto Legolas, sorridendogli per essere riuscito comunque a risollevargli il morale che sembrava sempre essere imprigionato in un evidente sconforto - «Ti ho convinto?»   
  


Bard rise di nuovo, annuendo, e nello spostare lo sguardo avanti a sé, incrociò in lontananza quello di un altro elfo che sembrava fisso su di lui.

«Credo che il tuo capitano non si fidi di me.» - mormorò, stringendosi in quella giacca blu con la quale aveva sostituito quella ormai inutilizzabile - «Ho imparato a comprendere con l'esperienza quando sono seguito e controllato.»

 

«Credimi, se Lanthir ti stesse davvero sorvegliando, non te ne accorgeresti.» - ribatté divertito Legolas, lanciando a sua volta un'occhiata verso l'amico, il quale accennò un sorrisino in tutta tranquillità senza smettere di osservarli - «E' solo per la tua sicurezza. Se non ti avessi seguito io l'altro giorno, non avremmo avuto nessun messaggero da mandare ai Nani.»  
  
Incerto se prendere quell'affermazione come un altro rimprovero o come semplicemente una prova a sostegno di quanto l'altro stava dicendo, l'uomo restò alcuni attimi in silenzio, prima di voltarsi completamente verso di lui.

«Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita.» - gli sussurrò, cercando di incontrare quegli occhi azzurri che, fino ad allora, erano stati così sfuggenti - «È stato un gesto pretenzioso e sciocco da parte mia, lo ammetto.»  


«Credevo lo avessi fatto...» - replicò però l'elfo, fissandolo con un'espressione allusiva che mise ovviamente in confusione l'altro arciere.

 

«No... era...» - Bard abbassò la testa, guardando per qualche secondo il terreno mentre si schiariva la voce - «...non era un ringraziamento... quello.» - un sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra quando rialzò lo sguardo nel suo, le dita che tamburellavano sulle braccia.  
  


«Legolas!»  
  
Quell'improvviso richiamo lo fece sussultare e si ritrovò diviso tra il ringraziare l'elfo che era arrivato proprio in quel momento a chiamare il proprio principe e l'imprecargli contro per averli, invece, interrotti. Si limitò però ad accennare un saluto col capo quando Legolas, dopo aver scambiato qualche parola nella loro lingua col guerriero, si congedò con un sorriso, trattenendo il sospiro spazientito fino a quando i due si furono allontanati.   
Ed allora si soffermò solo un momento a guardarsi attorno, prima di scivolare via furtivamente tra gli altri uomini per evitare di farsi notare ancora e poter finalmente raggiungere la quiete della tenda che gli era stata assegnata.   
  


≈*≈  


Quello che il padre gli aveva comunicato avrebbe potuto aspettare il nuovo giorno visto che, nelle sue parole, non c'era alcun pericolo o urgenza, ma nel lasciare solo il sovrano a sorseggiare il vino dal calice dopo quel momento passato con lui, Legolas si disse che probabilmente quello era stato solo un modo per trascorrere un po' di tempo in sua compagnia, senza rendere però evidente questa intenzione. Sorrise tra sé perché, sicuramente, solo pochi giorni prima avrebbe interpretato quella situazione in maniera totalmente diversa da come aveva fatto, mentre invece ora era grato al padre per quanto stava facendo per favorire un loro riavvicinamento, anche se in quella maniera velata da intenti diversi.  
Stava camminando per tornare dove elfi e uomini stavano ancora festeggiando quando ad un tratto si fermò come se solo in quell'istante si fosse reso conto che il luogo più logico in cui si sarebbe dovuto dirigere non era, in realtà, quello in cui avrebbe voluto andare. Corrucciò appena le sopracciglia, sovrappensiero, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del Capitano dei suoi guerrieri, seduto accanto ad uno dei fuochi. Scambiò con lui un solo sguardo e, senza che alcuna parola venisse pronunciata, nell'attimo in cui decise di raggiungere una destinazione diversa, vide sulle labbra dell'amico formarsi un sorrisino malizioso.   
Era bastata la complicità di quel solo sguardo per far intendere a Lanthir le sue intenzioni ma di quelle stesse intenzioni non fu certo nemmeno lui, fino a quando discostò il drappo ed entrò in quella tenda senza annunciarsi.  
  
L'uomo era disteso sul piccolo giaciglio che era stato reso più comodo con delle coperte ed indossava solo una lunga camicia grigia sopra ai larghi pantaloni, non più costretti nei pesanti stivali che solitamente portava. Un braccio piegato dietro la testa mentre, con l'altra mano, carezzava distrattamente i capelli di lana rossiccia della bambola di pezza che aveva posato in grembo.  
  


«Appartiene a tua figlia?»

 

Il tono delicato con cui la creatura eterna aveva pronunciato quella domanda non avrebbe potuto spaventare nemmeno un bambino pauroso, eppure Bard sussultò nell'udirla, guardando sorpreso verso di lui. Non aveva avvertito la sua presenza, la mente era troppo occupata a dare un senso ad ogni cosa e a rassicurarsi su decine di altre da essersi estraniato dalla realtà.

«È una delle poche cose che ha salvato dall'incendio.» - gli rispose con un amaro sorriso, muovendo il giocattolo nella mano nel guardare verso l'elfo che, lentamente, si stava avvicinando a lui, i passi quasi inconsistenti sui tappeti di pelliccia che ricoprivano la parte di terreno vicino al giaciglio - «Me l'ha voluta lasciare perché così avrei avuto una parte della famiglia vicino... pur restando lontano da loro.» - insicuro su quanto l'altro potesse trovare sciocco o meno quel fatto, si limitò a fissarlo, trovandosi però a deglutire quando Legolas lo raggiunse e si sedette tranquillamente sul giaciglio accanto alle sue ginocchia. Subito si rimise seduto appena intuì quel gesto, in una reazione istintiva, ma fece in tempo solo ad abbassare la gamba destra e a posare il piede a terra, l'altra rimase leggermente piegata dietro la schiena dell'elfo che parve, però, non curarsene.  
Passò un lungo momento a fissare il volto ora vicino al suo, quegli occhi così azzurri da sembrare lo specchio del Lago in un giorno assolato e senza nemmeno riflettere, si ritrovò a parlare di nuovo.

«Credi che abbia fatto la cosa giusta? Credi che abbia detto le cose giuste? Se l'avessi fatto avremmo avuto una risposta da Thorin, non quella minaccia a stare lontani che abbiamo ricevuto fino ad ora.» - con un sospiro rassegnato aggrottò ancor di più le sopracciglia, guardando la bambola che ancora teneva - «Non posso permettere che una guerra arrivi a loro... non posso mettere in pericolo la vita dei miei figli! Ci deve essere altro che possiamo fare!»

 

«Mio padre non permetterà che inizi una guerra per dell'oro.» - sussurrò allora Legolas con un tono rassicurante - «Non rischierà le vite del nostro popolo e del vostro... non finché non avrà più altra scelta.» - abbassò gli occhi sul giocattolo e con un sorriso lo prese dalla sua mano, osservandolo incuriosito dalla bellezza nonostante la semplicità con cui era stato cucito, prima di allungarsi in avanti per appoggiarlo sul ripiano dove c'erano gli abiti dell'uomo. Nel farlo andò a toccare il suo corpo col proprio e non gli sfuggì il sospiro trattenuto dell'altro vicino all'orecchio, ma quando tornò a guardarlo non poté fare a meno di notare che, anche in quel momento, la sua fronte era corrucciata come se ancora centinaia di pensieri lo stessero turbando.

«Non smetti mai di pensare, Bard il chiattaiolo?» - gli chiese con un sorriso, rialzando una mano per sfiorare con l'indice le pieghe nella pelle tra le sue sopracciglia che disegnavano quel velo di struggente malinconia sul suo viso.

 

Bard sorrise a sua volta a quel gesto, scuotendo la testa.

«Credo di non essere più capace di fare altrimenti. Sono anni che la mia mente non fa altro che cercare... soluzioni, modi per sopravvivere, una via di fuga dall'inevitabile, speranze anche dove ormai non ce ne sono.» - un profondo sospiro e di nuovo cercò i suoi occhi, disperatamente questa volta, alla ricerca di quella languida luce che sembra essere in grado di assopire, almeno per poco, quell'infinità di riflessioni che lo tormentavano da sempre - «Sto lottando da così tanto tempo...»

 

«Smetti di cercare allora, almeno per questa notte.» - mormorò l'elfo, continuando a fissarlo intensamente come se lui stesso avvertisse il bisogno dell'altro di quel contatto - «Smetti di pensare a qualsiasi cosa e per una volta respira per te stesso.»

 

«Non è così semplice.»

 

«Sì, invece. Devi soltanto...»

 

«No.» - lo interruppe di nuovo Bard, stringendo i pugni nel poco spazio rimasto tra di loro in quella posizione - «Non è così semplice... perché in questo momento, quello a cui sto pensando... sei tu.» - un sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra e rinunciò al suo sguardo per guardare quella bocca che aveva assaporato in quei giorni passati come mai avrebbe creduto possibile - «Tu e... quello che ci siamo scambiati. Penso che forse è sbagliato... penso che non avrei dovuto... penso che non dovrei desiderarlo ancora e penso...» - avrebbe continuato se solo il fiato non gli fosse venuto a mancare nel vedere il principe di Bosco Atro rialzare le mani su di sé e slacciarsi in pochi istanti la tunica che portava. Solo allora si rese conto che si era già sfilato la faretra e l'aveva lasciata all'ingresso della tenda insieme all'arco, ma la sorpresa per quel fatto passò in secondo piano quando l'abito dell'elfo finì a terra, seguito dalla leggera, eppure resistente, cotta di mithril che portava sotto di esso.  
  
Legolas mantenne gli occhi fissi sul suo volto anche quando si aprì la veste grigia rimasta a contatto con la sua pelle e sorrise nel vedere l'espressione dell'uomo velarsi di stupore e, al tempo stesso, eccitazione.

«Smetti di pensare.» - gli ripeté in un sussurro prima di chinarsi in avanti e posare le labbra sulle sue in un contatto inizialmente lieve per avere una conferma da lui, come a volersi assicurare che l'altro fosse d'accordo su quanto sarebbe avvenuto.  
Una precauzione inutile, lo sapeva bene, perché per quanto non conoscesse gli Uomini, aveva più volte udito storie riguardo i loro modi passionali e la facilità con cui si concedevano ad atti carnali, eppure non era del tutto certo di cosa aspettarsi in quella circostanza.

La velocità con cui Bard iniziò a rispondere alla sua bocca, però, gli bastò per dissipare quegli inutili dubbi iniziali. Sentì le sue mani sul viso che immediatamente lo attirarono in avanti mentre le loro lingue riprendevano a incontrarsi e toccarsi lascivamente, così con le proprie raggiunse la maglia che l'altro portava con l'intento di togliergliela ma si rese presto conto che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, così gli prese i polsi e glieli fece abbassare. Il tempo però di tornare alla stoffa grigia e l'uomo gli stava di nuovo carezzando le guance e il collo, le labbra premute con forza contro le sue in un bacio sempre più passionale ed esigente.  
«Bard...» - si lasciò sfuggire una specie di richiamo divertito, mugugnato contro la bocca dell'altro, ed impaziente decise di agire comunque, afferrando l'indumento e rialzandoglielo con decisione sulla schiena fino a quando l'uomo dovette per forza allontanarsi quel poco che bastava per permettergli di sfilarlo.  
Subito il suo sguardo scese sul petto nudo e con le dita cominciò a sfiorare e poi massaggiare i muscoli, saggiando la consistenza così diversa dalla liscia morbidezza dei corpi a cui era abituato e non appena strinse nei palmi i pettorali, sentì l'impulso di baciarlo ancora, con foga questa volta, cercando tutto ciò che non aveva mai assaporato con un Mortale.  
  
Bard si chiese dove stesse trovando l'aria per respirare perché quelle carezze e il nuovo slancio della creatura eterna gli avevano tolto il fiato già da diverso tempo. Non solo il suo corpo l'aveva tradito fin dal primo sfioramento, rendendo più che evidente il desiderio che stava provando, ma ora si stava anche prendendo gioco di lui, lasciandolo in completa balia di quelle azioni senza dargli la possibilità di reagire come naturalmente avrebbe fatto.  
Forse era passato così tanto dall'ultima volta che si era concesso un atto passionale da non avere più memoria di come fosse istintivo rispondere, o forse era soltanto ammaliato da quell'elfo e dal fatto che fosse così diverso dall'interesse fisico che credeva di possedere, da sentirsi solo un essere confuso e stordito tra le sue mani.  
Non riuscì a decidere tra le due possibilità nemmeno quando le labbra di Legolas lasciarono la sua bocca per tracciare un tragitto bagnato sul collo e lungo il petto, ed era così sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni da accorgersi che l'amante gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni solo quando quest'ultimo proseguì con quell'attenzione fino a raggiungere il suo ventre.  
Un sospiro roco quando la lingua dell'elfo gli percorse la carne rigida tra le cosce e le sua mani si rialzarono entrambe, di riflesso, per appoggiarsi sulla sua nuca, tra quei capelli dorati che vedeva sparpagliati in avanti su di sé per la posizione incurvata che l'altro aveva assunto. Non si posarono però in quel punto, rimasero a mezz'aria, sospese poco lontano dalla sua testa, anche quando questa iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi nel movimento lussurioso che aveva iniziato a compiere.  
«Legolas... non... devi...» - si sarebbe dato dello stupido per aver sospirato quelle parole e difatti le dita si chiusero a pugno per provare a darsi un contegno... contegno che svanì nel giro di pochi istanti, in favore di un susseguirsi di deboli gemiti incontrollabili nel sentirsi definitivamente affondare nell'umido calore di quella bocca che sembrava decisa a non dargli nemmeno un momento di tregua da quell'atto lascivo. Di scatto afferrò infine l'abito che il principe di Bosco Atro ancora portava e impulsivamente cominciò a strattonarlo e a spingere la stoffa sulle sue spalle come a volerla allontanare mentre la lingua su di sé proseguiva a dargli i brividi bollenti sempre più frequenti di un piacere che credeva di aver dimenticato.  
  
Compiaciuto dai gemiti che stava ascoltando, Legolas rialzò lo sguardo su di lui per vedere il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente e la testa reclinata indietro con un'espressione estatica e sensuale dipinta sul volto, finalmente diversa da quella con cui l'aveva sempre visto.   
E diversi erano anche gli stimoli che i suoi sensi gli stavano dando, il sapore della virilità che aveva succhiato fino ad allora, il calore pulsante della sua pelle che sembrava ardere tra le sue labbra solo per quell'attenzione; avrebbe proseguito ancora solo per vederlo raggiungere l'estasi in quel modo, per ascoltare la sua voce arrochirsi ancora di più per via della lussuria, ma il suo stesso desiderio era accresciuto a tal punto da portarlo a bramare molto di più da lui, tutto ciò che i suoi pensieri si erano azzardati a fargli immaginare in quei giorni, quando la sua mente si allontanava dalla realtà che stavano vivendo.

Così si rimise seduto, liberandosi dalla sua stretta solo per gettare via anche l'abito e guardandolo negli occhi mentre si apriva abilmente la stoffa sui fianchi. Sentì le sue mani sulle cosce, un movimento lento e ancora insicuro che assecondò però subito, rialzando il bacino per lasciare che l'uomo lo spogliasse di quell'ultima barriera rimasta a nascondere il suo corpo.

 

Sì alzò leggermente per riuscire a privare l'elfo anche degli stivali, posando un ginocchio a terra e, nel movimento, lasciò che anche i pantaloni scivolassero dalle sue gambe fino alle caviglie, abbandonandoli così su un lato. Quando rimase completamente nudo difronte a lui, Bard deglutì nervosamente ma non poté fare a meno di ammirare anche la bellezza di quel corpo maschile davanti a sé, apparentemente così fragile eppure virile fino all'ultimo muscolo. Si fermò inginocchiato dinanzi alla creatura eterna, dimenticandosi dell'imbarazzo per la propria condizione, e con le dita iniziò a percorrere il suo petto, l'addome, i fianchi e poi di nuovo in alto fino ai capezzoli che si azzardò a massaggiare e stuzzicare, rubando così dei sospiri sensuali all'amante.  
Sorrise soddisfatto come se quella fosse stata una prima, piccola vittoria su di lui e riprese ad accarezzarlo coi palmi questa volta, in maniera più decisa, osando spingersi con essi fino alle cosce e sull'inguine, indugiando sul sesso solo per pochi attimi, diviso tra il bisogno e il desiderio di toccarlo, e il timore per qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto su un altro uomo.

 

Fu allora che l'elfo decise per entrambi che il momento delle incertezze doveva finire, appena avvertì di nuovo sui fianchi le dita dell'uomo che si chiudevano pur restando timidamente in attesa di qualcosa. Allungò una mano dietro la sua nuca e lo attirò a sé, le labbra a lambire le sue ad ogni rapido respiro e ad ogni bisbigliata parola.

«Sono nel tuo letto, Bard di Esgaroth, ma non sono una delicata fanciulla.» - rialzò un ginocchio, piegando una gamba dietro le sue ed alzando poi l'altra per allacciarla al suo fianco - «Resto sempre il principe di Bosco Atro e un guerriero del Popolo Eterno anche se sei tra le mie cosce. Mi aspetto che tu mi tratti come tale.» - non gli diede il tempo di replicare o di stupirsi per quelle frasi perché subito rialzò in avanti il bacino fino al bordo del giaciglio e con la mano libera guidò il corpo dell'uomo nel proprio, aggrappandosi poi alle sue spalle per permettergli di proseguire. 

Qualsiasi altra volontà che non fosse quella di spingersi tra i glutei della creatura eterna, per Bard, era ormai divenuta una flebile folata di vento che soffia in senso contrario alla tormenta creata da una tempesta. Lo stretto calore della carne che inizio ad avvolgerlo gli strappò un lungo gemito che andò a fondersi con quello di Legolas, fino a quando si ritrovò completamente in profondità dentro di lui. Allora fu un silenzio fatto di sospiri a risuonare nella tenda in cui le musiche e i canti arrivavano in maniera soffusa, quasi che la distanza tra loro e i festeggiamenti non fosse solo di pochi passi.   
Un momento di silenzio e uno sguardo dato da sotto le palpebre semichiuse, dopodiché tutto scomparve ad eccezione dei loro corpi e della carnalità di quell'atto che avevano iniziato.

L'uomo ripeté quell'azione, uscendo e rientrando nell'intimità dell'amante per sentire ancora i muscoli che lo stringevano al passaggio in quella maniera totale ed appena quella sensazione divenne troppo intensa per essere assaporata così lentamente, i suoi fianchi presero una movenza rapida, impulsiva, incontrollabile, tanto da doversi appoggiare con una mano al giaciglio per poter mantenere la stabilità necessaria.  
Con la bocca iniziò a baciargli il collo, la gola, qualsiasi punto riusciva a raggiungere e finendo a graffiare la pelle coi denti a causa delle spinte che crescevano sempre più di potenza.   
Non bastava il braccio con cui gli aveva circondato la vita per tenerlo a sé, non bastavano le dita di Legolas strette tra i suoi capelli o i movimenti che lui stesso, puntandosi con un palmo sulle coperte, faceva col bacino per contrastare quelli che stava ricevendo, niente sembrava bastare per placare il bisogno furioso che sembrava essere esploso dentro di lui, soggiogato da quelle ardenti ondate di desiderio.  
Si puntò con un piede, rialzando il ginocchio da terra per potersi dare una spinta ulteriore ma ancora non era sufficiente perché il corpo della creatura eterna non sembrava ancora abbastanza vicino, nonostante l'elfo lo stesse assecondando in ogni modo possibile con le proprie movenze per godere a sua volta di quell'impeto selvaggio.  
  
Legolas sorrise quando avvertì una specie di lamento contro al collo e, benché quell'atto lo stesse privando del respiro tale era l'irruenza con cui l'uomo lo stava possedendo, socchiuse le labbra per provare a parlare. Le parole però divennero un sospiro sorpreso quando si ritrovò rialzato dal giaciglio e trasportato a terra sui tappetti di pelliccia sotto all'amante che, finalmente, sembrava aver trovato una posizione che gli permettesse di avere ciò che bramava.  
Alzò le ginocchia e lasciò che Bard facesse scivolare le proprie sotto le sue cosce ma appena gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, sentì le mani scivolare sotto la schiena; con un gemito profondo si inarcò sotto di lui e quel gesto permise all'uomo di arrivare col braccio più in alto fino a premere il palmo dietro al suo collo, mentre con l'altra mano stringeva la sua spalla, attirando così con entrambe le prese, il suo corpo contro al proprio.  
Si senti improvvisamente intrappolato tra le sue braccia, in balia di ogni sua scelta, di ogni spinta violenta, di ogni ansito che avvertiva all'orecchio e che lo attraversava come se fossero fremiti del piacere che lui stesso stava provando e non poté far altro che stringersi a lui, afferrandogli i capelli scuri tra le dita e graffiandogli la schiena quando la virilità lo colpiva nel suo punto più sensibile, provocandogli delle scariche di lussuria che faticava a controllare.

Le labbra dell'uomo contro l'orecchio, la barba che sfregava su di esso, la lingua che distrattamente saliva fino alla punta per troppi pochi istanti, sensazioni che lo facevano gemere per ragioni che l'altro probabilmente nemmeno sospettava. E poi i movimenti erratici del suo bacino, intensi, profondi, disperati, che lo accendevano a tal punto da privarlo del volere di reagire se non sottostando a quella veemenza.  
Eppure sentiva che ancora tutto quello non era sufficiente e che l'uomo stava gridando in silenzio per ottenere qualcosa che ancora non aveva avuto, così fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena, si fermò con esse sui suoi glutei solo per percepire ancora la forza di quel corpo Mortale nel proprio, di quei muscoli che spingevano senza sosta, poi con un movimento deciso gli bloccò i fianchi tra le cosce e lo ribaltò di lato per potersi mettere a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

 

Quando Bard si ritrovò in quella posizione, per un attimo rimase immobile, quasi disorientato da quell'improvviso cambiamento. Una tregua momentanea che gli fece avvertire il proprio respiro affannoso, il battito furente del cuore e quella desiderabile morsa in cui era ancora affondato, piacevole e tremenda al contempo. Guardò negli occhi l'amante e provò di nuovo a spingersi in lui, rialzando il bacino per quanto gli era possibile, incapace di sottostare alla frustrazione che quell'interruzione gli stava provocando; il tappetto di pelliccia contro la pelle calda della schiena che l'elfo aveva marchiato con le proprie dita, un'ulteriore tortura che non riusciva quasi a sopportare.

Alzò allora le mani sui suoi fianchi per rimarcare l'implorazione a continuare che già i suoi occhi stavano gridando a quelli azzurri che lo fissavano, ma Legolas gliele afferrò prima che potessero giungere a destinazione, portandogliele in alto, accanto alla testa ed imprigionandolo così completamente sotto di sé.  
Aprì la bocca per parlare, per supplicarlo anche a voce arrivati a quel punto e fu allora che l'elfo ricominciò a muoversi, ondeggiando con decisione sopra di lui, strappandogli così un gemito sollevato. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che fosse l'altro a decidere il ritmo di quell'unione e più si lasciava trasportare dalla danza dei suoi fianchi, più sentiva se stesso perdersi in qualcosa di cui non aveva assoluto controllo, qualcosa che andava oltre il bisogno carnale che il suo corpo stava gridando da quando era entrato in contatto con quello della creatura eterna.  
Ma fu proprio quella sensazione insolita, quell'abbandonarsi, quel non pensare a niente che gli fece di nuovo rialzare le palpebre per fissare il principe di Bosco Atro sopra di sé, come se fosse l'unico modo per rendersi conto che tutto quello che stava avvertendo era reale e non le memorie di un bel sogno che svaniscono al risveglio.  
D'impulso cercò con le dita quelle che gli intrappolavano le mani per sentirle ancor più vividamente, per avere anche da esse una dimostrazione che quanto stava provando non era un'altra provvisoria illusione che presto avrebbe lasciato spazio ai doveri, alle responsabilità, alla necessità di provvedere ad altri prima che a se stesso.   
Riuscì a mantenere quel tocco solo per alcuni attimi perché presto sentì quelle mani scivolare lungo le braccia e sul petto, fino ai fianchi. Si ritrovò a risponde ad un bacio lento e languido nel quale sospirò una protesta quando Legolas si rialzò da lui, privandolo del calore che gli aveva concesso fino ad allora, eppure non fece niente per ostacolare i suoi movimenti quando le labbra dell'elfo scesero sulla spalla e le dita si strinsero sul suo bacino per farlo voltare.  
La morbidezza della pelliccia contro la pelle accaldata e l'eccitazione pulsante, divenne ancor più insopportabile di quanto lo era stata in precedenza, così chiuse i pugni su di essa con l'intento di alzarsi per non doverla sentire. Strusciò appena il volto sul tappeto, appoggiandosi con la fronte prima di compiere il movimento ma si ritrovò ad eseguire quello che l'elfo lo stava portando a compiere, avvolto in quella strana percezione di se stesso e di quelle azioni, lente, rallentate, confuse nell'eco languido dei loro respiri.  
Le mani lo guidarono a mettersi in ginocchio e scendere indietro col bacino mentre le gambe dell'amante scivolavano sotto le sue per fargliele allargare ed in quel momento, quando sentì la virilità dell'elfo spingersi tra i suoi glutei, tutto il suo essere parve fermarsi, in attesa che il mondo attorno a lui riprendesse a muoversi.  
Il suo volto si contrasse in un'espressione di dolore, i denti stretti tanto quanto le dita che artigliarono i dorsi delle mani di Legolas, ferme sul suo inguine, il cuore ormai impegnato in una folle corsa che rimbombava in ogni angolo di lui, nella gola, nella testa. Se solo avesse avuto il controllo di sé, forse si sarebbe tirato indietro, si sarebbe allontanato, fuggendo da quell'atto che non aveva mai immaginato di poter desiderare.  
Eppure in quel momento non esisteva più alcun controllo per lui, nessuna ragione, nient'altro che non fosse il semplice uomo che era, tra le braccia di una creatura immortale.  
E quelle braccia lo strinsero più forte quando l'elfo prese a muoversi dentro di lui con una lentezza estrema, esasperante a differenza della selvaggia irruenza con cui si erano uniti fino a poco prima. Ne sentì una attorno alla vita, l'altra a cingergli il petto in un gesto quasi protettivo, e tutto ciò che Bard riuscì a fare, fu piegare indietro la testa sulla sua spalla, le labbra socchiuse per i gemiti di dolore che presto si sciolsero in roche grida di piacere mentre la movenza che lo stava possedendo cresceva di intensità.  
Il sesso della creatura eterna scivolava dentro di lui senza più rallentare, bagnato dalla saliva che l'altro aveva usato su di sé prima di violarlo, ed ogni spinta, ogni fremito violento che gli attraversava il corpo, lo portava sempre più a perdersi di nuovo in maniera unica e totale, ad abbandonarsi in quel rifugio che aveva inaspettatamente trovato, lontano da tutto ciò che era stato per anni, da tutto ciò che era diventato, da tutto ciò che forse non era pronto ad essere. 

Presto però quelle sensazioni divennero roventi, accecanti, indomabili e il suo corpo cedette irrimediabilmente a ciò che per troppo tempo gli era stato negato. La sensuale carnalità di quell'atto rapì ogni altro suo senso e quando Legolas chiuse il pugno sulla sua virilità, riuscì solo a portare istintivamente anche la propria in quel punto. Strinse le dita sulle sue ma l'estasi esplose dentro di lui prima ancora di poter decidere se alterare o meno il ritmo della mano che lo stava toccando. Un gemito roco e strozzato dal respiro troppo frenetico accompagnò l'ultimo movimento impulsivo dei suoi fianchi che si portarono di scatto in avanti, in quella carezza, prima di tornare indietro e arrendersi al corpo dentro di lui mentre l'essenza del piacere gli bagnava il ventre.  
Frastornato da quelle ondate di lussuria, girò appena il viso verso quello dell'elfo dietro di lui e dalla sua bocca contro la propria percepì in lui la stessa estasi esplodere e poi placarsi.

 

Legolas spinse le labbra contro quelle dell'uomo in un bacio apparentemente casto se non fosse stato per il movimento che il suo bacino stava compiendo; coi denti le graffiò, mordendo quello inferiore pochi istanti prima che il piacere lo facesse fremere e liberare nel corpo dell'altro con un grido silenzioso che si perse nella bocca dell'amante, riempiendola con essa come la sua lingua, in quel momento, non stava facendo.  
Lo baciò in quel modo, solo col proprio respiro, in quegli ultimi attimi di passione, prima di chinarsi in avanti e permettergli di sdraiarsi sui tappeti sotto di loro e quando Bard si adagiò su di essi, respirando affannosamente per riprendere fiato, lui stesso rimase appoggiato al suo corpo, il petto contro la schiena dell'altro, l'inguine ancora premuto ai suoi glutei, lasciando così che fosse la tranquillità che seguiva l'amplesso a scegliere quando abbandonare il calore dell'amante.

 

Bard rialzò appena le palpebre per guardare davanti a sé, da quella posizione riusciva solo a vedere gli abiti che si erano tolti e così sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso.  
Cercò di allontanare qualsiasi pensiero in quel momento e si stupì di se stesso quando ci riuscì perché ciò che il suo essere avvertiva era soltanto il corpo della creatura eterna contro al proprio, quel peso così leggero da non sembrare nemmeno appartenere ad un guerriero che, in battaglia, sarebbe riuscito a sterminare decine di nemici senza il minimo sforzo.  
A lungo restò immobile, godendo di quel silenzio e dei respiri che stavano tornando alla normalità; il calore dell'elfo, la morbidezza della sua pelle, sembravano annullare qualsiasi altra sensazione, tanto che anche la pelliccia sotto di lui era ormai divenuta un comodo giaciglio, come lo era sempre stata durante le lunghe notti di inverno.  
Ad un tratto però mosse la gamba che aveva piegato ma, nel farlo, gli venne a mancare il contatto con quella della creatura eterna contro la quale era stata appoggiata fino ad allora, così abbassò subito un braccio e con la mao gli carezzò la coscia per esortarlo a piegarla maggiormente.

 

Quel tocco, in qualche modo, sembrò risvegliare Legolas da quell'insolito e piacevole torpore in cui era caduto nel restare a contatto con quel corpo mortale. Assecondò quella sua richiesta e spostò il braccio che aveva posato stancamente sulla sua vita per arrivare a sfiorare con le dita quello dell'uomo che si era mosso.

«Si dice che è quello che compi nella vita a renderti ciò che sei.» - mormorò debolmente, come se quelle parole fossero una risposta a qualche domanda - «Io credo sia anche il Fato a muovere i nostri passi per portarci dove dobbiamo arrivare.»

 

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'udire la sua voce ma non fece alcun movimento che potesse interrompere quella vicinanza.

«E se ciò che diventiamo non è quello che vorremmo essere?» - a sua volta poco più di un sussurro mentre la mano ancora indugiava sulla coscia dell'elfo in una lieve carezza - «Vorrei poter nascondere la verità e continuare soltanto a proteggere chi amo ma ormai sono certo che non esiste alcun luogo in cui ci si possa nascondere.» - inspirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi nell'avvertire la stanchezza fisica farsi più pressante ora che il suo spirito, stranamente, sembrava essere più sollevato nonostante tutto - «Sono certo di non poter fuggire da tutto questo ora... a meno che tu non mi mostri come.»  
  
Legolas non disse niente e si limitò ad ascoltare il suo respiro che presto divenne lento e regolare nel sonno. Solo quando fu certo che l'uomo fosse profondamente addormentato si rialzò lentamente da lui e andò a rivestirsi, prendendo poi una coperta per posarla sul suo corpo nudo.   
  


Rimase a fissarlo a lungo e i momenti si trasformarono in ore.

  
Le arpe smisero di suonare e gli elfi di cantare, le melodie che erano riecheggiate tra le rocce divennero solo un dolce ricordo nelle menti degli Uomini e presto il cielo cominciò a schiarirsi su un nuovo giorno d'attesa, di timori e di speranza.  
  
Quando Bard riaprì gli occhi, gli servirono diversi istanti per rendersi conto di dove fosse e, ancora disorientato, si rimise piano a sedere. Il suo corpo conservava ancora le memorie della passione che aveva consumato ma quel fastidio che provocò una lieve smorfia sul suo viso, perse di importanza quando vide Legolas in piedi accanto al drappo d'ingresso della tenda con lo sguardo attento a scrutare attraverso la fessura verso l'esterno.  
Si chiese se stesse aspettando il momento migliore per andare via, per non farsi notare da qualcuno che probabilmente sostava fuori nell'accampamento e quella supposizione gli fece stringere le labbra al pensiero che l'elfo potesse considerare ciò che era accaduto tra loro come qualcosa da nascondere, anche se forse, razionalmente, quella era l'unica maniera sensata in cui comportarsi visto le circostanze.  
Quel suo movimento, però, attirò subito l'attenzione del principe di Bosco Atro, così non poté far altro che accennare un sorriso quando incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi.

«Vorrei poterti seguire se mai dovessimo affrontare una battaglia ma... è evidente che mi lasceresti indietro con fin troppa facilità!» - esclamò allora, ridendo debolmente nel vedere l'espressione incuriosita sul volto dell'altro - «Siamo entrambi ottimi arcieri ma io sono solo un uomo Mortale che... crolla addormentato nei momenti meno opportuni, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.»  
  
Legolas sorrise a quella constatazione e fece qualche passo verso di lui, allontanandosi dall'uscita.  
«Un Mortale che ha ucciso un drago.»

 

«Ma sempre un uomo Mortale.»

 

Lo vide rialzare le spalle e lo fissò alcuni secondi, divertito da quell'insolito argomento.

«E quindi vorresti seguirmi così, se ti trovassi nuovamente nei guai e senza armi contro il nemico, ci sarei io a salvarti?» - gli chiese, sorridendo ancora di più quando sentì la risata imbarazzata dell'altro.

 

«Ah... no. In realtà no... non è per questo.»  
  


«Allora perché?»

 

Bard si inumidì le labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire ancora una lieve risata mentre si rialzava per indossare rapidamente i pantaloni abbandonati a terra. Per un momento tentennò sul rispondergli o meno, ma poi, prima di indossare la lunga maglia grigia che portava la sera prima, si fermò un istante e guardò verso di lui.  
«þuí þín hlífar*...» - vide l'espressione confusa di Legolas a quelle parole pronunciate nella lingua che usava il popolo di Dale, così gli sorrise, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui e ripetendole nel linguaggio corrente degli uomini - «Per proteggere te...»

 

L'elfo sostenne il suo sguardo con la stessa intensità, restando fermo in quel punto per lasciare che l'altro lo raggiungesse.  
«Non faccio parte della gente a cui ora devi guardare.» - gli mormorò quando l'uomo gli arrivò davanti, le labbra ancora incurvate in un lieve sorriso - «Non ho bisogno di essere protetto, non mi serve un rifugio o una guida che mi indichi la strada da seguire. Non sono come loro.»  
  
Quella risposta lasciò per alcuni secondi spiazzato l'uomo che allora corrucciò la fronte, abbassando gli occhi ed annuendo con un sorriso nervoso.   
«Sì, questo è vero... io... » - si passò una mano tra i capelli ancora scompigliati per l'atto passionale compiuto la sera prima - «...è stato sciocco anche solo pensarlo.» - sussurrò in maniera appena udibile l'ultima frase, voltandosi poi di scatto per andare al tavolo e riprendere la tunica da indossare. Si stava ancora chiedendo perché avesse detto qualcosa di così infantile senza nemmeno ragionare, dando la colpa alle sensazione che aveva assaporato e che ancora, probabilmente, lo stavano confondendo, quando udì delle parole sussurrate in quella lingua che ultimamente sentiva spesso ma non sapeva comprendere.

 

«Sen ú bedo im ú moe le.»

 

Istintivamente si voltò su se stesso, guardando confuso l'elfo che, nel mentre, si era avvicinato a lui... ed ascoltò la spiegazione ad un soffio dalla propria bocca.  
  


«Questo non significa che io non abbia bisogno di te.» - gli bisbigliò Legolas prima di lambire le sue labbra con le proprie un bacio solo accennato, scherzoso, che interruppe appena l'uomo provò a rispondere. Gli sorrise e indietreggiò di nuovo fino ad arrivare al drappo che lo avrebbe portato all'esterno... e mentre lo guardava negli occhi, mentre manteneva lo sguardo legato al suo, qualcosa gli sussurrò che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da lui il prima possibile.

Qualcosa, in profondità nella sua anima, gli disse che doveva lasciarlo andare subito perché il sangue Mortale che scorreva nel popolo degli Uomini avrebbe segnato in qualche modo il suo Destino.   
Ma erano solo sussurri probabilmente dovuti alla vicinanza che aveva avuto con quel Mortale come mai gli era accaduto in precedenza... sussurri che svanirono quando udì il richiamo dell'altro poco prima di discostare il drappo per uscire.

 

«L'arciere!» - esclamò all'improvviso Bard, sorridendogli mentre rigirava nel lato giusto la casacca che doveva indossare - «Una volta mi hai chiesto se preferivo il chiattaiolo o l'arciere...»

 

E il principe di Bosco Atro annuì, rispondendo al sorriso.

«Allora a più tardi... Bard l'arciere.»

 

 

≈*≈

  
** Note: **

* _þuí þín hlífar_ si legge all'incirca “ _thuiii thiiin liiifar”_ e letteralmente dovrebbe essere “Per tua protezione” in Norreno.  
Questo perché Tolkien ha dato anche al popolo di Dale una sua lingua ed è il _Dalish_.  
Cito per spiegare: _“Il Dalish, n_ _onostante fosse un linguaggio del Nord, era imparentato sia con il Rohirric che con l'Ovestron. Si sa che gli uomini di Dale utilizzavano una forma semplificata di Cirth per la scrittura. Nei racconti di Tolkien i nomi in lingua dalish sono resi con il norreno sottolineando così la somiglianza di questa lingua con l'Ovestron reso in inglese e con il Rohirric reso con l'anglosassone.”_  
E dato che adoro tantissimo il Sindarin per gli Elfi, non potevo farmi sfuggire l'occasione di far dire almeno qualche parola a Bard nella sua lingua. Sì, sono fissata, ignoratemi! (Non ho idea se sia corretta la traduzione, ho solo preso un dizionario di grammatica norrena quindi se qualcuno legge e la conosce, accetto volentieri correzioni! ^_^ )  
Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui nonostante la lunga attesa per quest'ultimo capitolo... e alla prossima! 

 


End file.
